ParaTail Hotel
by TheFictionDreamer
Summary: What will happen, when all your favorite Fairy Tail characters check in on ParaTail Hotel, and go through Dramas and betrayal. Who'll stay in the game, and who'll be out? - no pairing because it's your choice.
1. Welcome to ParaTail!

**Hey. ;)**

**I decided I would try something different for once. So I'll try to make a small game - where you readers are helping - if anyone's reading this of course. xP **

**Hope you'll like. :D**

**

* * *

**

***If you don't know what paradise hotel is, read this (or else, just skip):**

**Paradise hotel ****is a reality show. Where you pair one girl and one boy, that's sleeping in the same room. The pairings is competing against another pair (also one boy and one girl), but they won't always stay in the same pairing - at every elimination, some is sent home and leaving the partner to go solo. Sometimes a new boy or girl also checks in on the hotel, and ´steal´ a partner, which also leaves the other one to go solo.**

**Through the show, there will be ´missions´, and those missions will often mean betrayal. **

**Some of the pairs sometimes make alliances (helping each other), and tries to kick somebody out - that they either don't like or just because it's the smartest thing to do. Some players are in more than one alliance. **

**There's much more, but you'll find out throughout the show. :) **

* * *

ParaTail hotel. Chapter 1.

"Hallo everyone, my name is Sarah and I'm your host through these exciting episodes (chapters) of ParaTail hotel. If you're wondering ´what is ParaTail hotel? ´, then I'll tell you!" I said, and walked by the giant pool, with the beautiful exotic view behind me, "ParaTail hotel is basically a mix of ´Fairy Tail (obviously)´, and ´Paradise Hotel´* (if you don't know what ´Paradise hotel´ is, just look up). Here you'll see all your favorite Fairy Tail characters, go through problems and dramas, to win the big price. There will be flirting and betrayal, so continue through the show, and you'll never know how'll stick together and who'll be _out"_

I continued my walk around the large pool and finally reached a stair, which leaded me down to a large grass field, were a table was sat, and around the table was places 8 chairs.

"Here we'll meet our first 4 girls and 4 boys," I explained, "and this is were I'll need your help – yeah you! You'll vote for your favorite pairing, and the ones you choose will be sleeping in the same room, until next elimination – and if anyone doesn't get any votes, or some pairs gets the same amount of votes – fate will be pairing them up. So choose wisely!"

A little man suddenly came running toward me, with an envelope. He reached it toward me, and I received it with a steady hand.

"Okay," I said and opened the envelope, "I'll present the girls first, and then they will come up here, and take a chair, and tell shortly about themselves."

I held a dramatic pause and then called the first girl.

"The first girl that's checking into ParaTail hotel, is …" I scanned the name, "Levy McGarden!"

A thin blue haired girl walked down the stair, that I had just went down, and lifted a hand in greeting. She took a seat on the chair closed to her, and waited nervously on me to talk.

"Hallo Levy," I said with a smile.

"Hi," Levy said and smiled nervous.

- - - - - - - - - -private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Levy says, "when I walked down the stairs, I felt really nervous, but I was also excited to get the game started." *big smile*

- - - - - - - - - -private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"How are you felling? Are you nervous?" I asked and took a seat in front of her.

"I'm excited," Levy answered and nodded.

"Great! So tell us a little about yourself, and how you are." I said and smiled.

"Well … my name is Levy, I'm a very intelligent person, I love books mostly, and I see myself as a strong player because of my brain," Levy said shortly and made a charming smile.

"Good," I said and waited for her to continue, but when she didn't I hurried to stand and call the next name.

"The next girl, that will be checking in on ParaTail hotel is … Juvia Loxar!" I called.

Another blue haired girl went down the stairs, however she was much taller and her appearance more strict, but yet she had a shy look in her eyes. She took a seat next to Levy and her eyes flicked a little.

- - - - - - - - - -private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Levy says, "I don't see Juvia as a treat so far, but maybe she'll surprise me" *serious look*

- - - - - - - - - -private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"Hallo Juvia," I said and smiled.

"Hallo," Juvia said polite and stiffen.

"How do you feel by entering the hotel?" I asked kindly.

"Juvia is not going to lose – she's doing this for Gray-sama!" she said and got a dreaming expression in her eyes.

"Gray?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, he's Juvia's true love, you see!" Juvia explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh well, I hope you'll still be friends when this is over," I said with a smile.

"What?"

"So, Juvia tell us about yourself," I said and ignored her question.

"Juvia is a rain-woman. Juvia has been in the Phantom four, but then she fell in love and joined the guild Fairy Tail. The thing she loves mostly in the world is Gray-sama," her cheeks got pink when she said his name, "and I'm here to win."

"Well, good luck to you," I said with a smile, "the next girl, that's checking in is … Lucy Heartphilia!"

A new girl went down the stairs, this time a blonde with a wide smile and a bunch of keys slamming against her leg.

- - - - - - - - - -private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Juvia says, "when I saw her walk down the stairs, I just felt the anger build! I really don't like Lucy!" *evil glare*

- - - - - - - - - - -private interview ends- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hallo Lucy," I said cheerful and watched while Lucy took a seat. I noticed that Juvia sent her a dirty look, while Levy gave her a cheerful smile.

"Hi," the young girl said and straightened her back in the chair.

"So, what do you have to tell about yourself?" I asked.

"My name is Lucy, and I'm an spirit mage. I'm currently writing a novel, and I think I have a great chance to win, because of my good loo- I mean my personality."

"Juvia is not losing to you!" Juvia hissed angrily.

"Are you and Juvia having problems?" I asked hesitating.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia said and pointed an accusing finger at Lucy. Lucy was about to talk back, but I hurried to get between them.

"Wow wow, save it for the game." I said and the girls seemed to relax a little, but Juvia still sent Lucy dirty glares.

- - - - - - - - - -private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "I won't say hate Juvia, but she's beginning to get on my nerves with all that ´love rival´" *rolls her eyes*

- - - - - - - - - -private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, the last girl checking in on ParaTail hotel is … Erza Scarlet!" I announced.

This time a red-haired girl in armor went down the stairs. I looked with wide eyes, while the knight-looking girl took a seat, beside Lucy and sent everyone a small smile.

"Um … Hallo Erza – why don't you tell us about yourself and … what your wearing." I said unsure.

"I'm wearing my usual armor, I feel more comfortable in it," the redhead told me and I nodded silently, "but anyway, my name is Erza and I'm the strongest female member of Fairy Tail. I hate liars and won't forgive betrayal!"

"Fine, short and easy to remember," I said and sent her a smile before I scanned the next name on the list. This time it was a male.

"Okay, now it's time to meet the boys," I said and smiled encouraging to the girls, "So, the first _boy _that's checking in on ParaTail hotel is …" I looked at the name and took another dramatic pause, "Natsu Dragneel (big surprise, huh?)!"

- - - - - - - - - -private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Erza says, "I don't think Natsu will stay in the hotel for long, he's just not smart enough." *apologizing smile*

- - - - - - - - - -private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

Now a boy walked down the stairs, his hair was red with a shade of pink, and his mouth was widen in a big grin. On his shoulder sat a blue cat.

"Hallo Natsu," I said while he seated next to Erza.

"Yo!" Natsu said with a big smile and raised a greeting hand.

"I'm sorry, but you can't bring your cat to the hotel," I said apologizing. Natsu's smile disappeared and turned into surprise.

"But I has to have Happy with me!" the boy protested, "He's my buddy!"

"Aye!" the cat confirmed.

- - - - - - - - - -private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "Natsu is really childish sometimes, and I think he'll have a hard time without Happy." *compassionate smile*

- - - - - - - - - -private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"I'm sorry," I said, "but let's discuss that later. Let's first hear a little bit more about you Natsu."

"Fine," Natsu said and had kind of lost his mood, "I'm Natsu. I'm a dragon slayer – the best. I don't like annoying people, who reminds me of Gray (*evil stare from Juvia*), and I like to eat fire, and go on dangerous missions," he ended robotic and turned away to sulk.

"Um … well, thank you Natsu." I mumbled awkwardly and looked at my list, "the next boy checking in on ParaTail hotel is … Elfman!" I searched after a last name, but there wasn't any.

A new boy went down the stairs. The biggest so far. He had white hair and a scar over his face. He went straight for the table and took a seat.

"Hallo Elfman!" I said cheerful, "so how are you."

"Good." The big man answered shortly.

"Could you describe yourself for us, please," I asked.

"I'm a man," Elfman said short and I raised an eyebrow, but the others didn't seem surprised, so I just shook my head and called the next name on my list.

"The third boy that's checking into ParaTail hotel is … Gray Fullbuster!"

- - - - - - - - - -private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Juvia says, "when she said his name, my heart just jumped!" *heart-shaped eyes*

- - - - - - - - - -private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

A dark haired boy with a serious expression went down the stairs. His chest was bared and his hands were in the pockets.

"G – Gray-same is here too!" Juvia exclaimed happily.

"Oh man," Natsu mumbled and put his head in the palm. Gray sent him an evil glare when he went past his seat.

"Hallo Gray," I said and watched the cold boy take a seat. Gray lifted two fingers in greeting and leaned back in the chair.

"Tell us a little about you," I said and smiled warmly.

"My name is Gray, I'm an ice mage and I …"

"Have a stripping habit," Natsu interrupted.

- - - - - - - - - -private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Gray says, "I can't stand him. His annoying and stupid ... I hope he gets kicked out in the next elimination!" *smirk*

- - - - - - - - - -private interview end- - - - - - - - - -

"What did you say?" Gray yelled angrily and rose to his feet and Natsu did the same. Lucy sighed and covered her eyes with a hand. The two boys was about to rib each other to pieces, but suddenly the girl named Erza got to her feet too.

"Stop fighting, you morons!" she demanded. The two boys immediately sat in their seat and sulked.

- - - - - - - - - -private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "I'm happy that Gray's here, but I also think it'll be a problem, when Natsu's here too - those two just can't get along!" *rolls eyes*

- - - - - - - - - -private interview ends- - - - - - - - - - -

"Um … I … without further interruptions, I'll present the last guy, that will be checking in on ParaTail hotel," I said and managed to get my smile back on, "his name is … Loki!"

"WHAT?" Lucy exclaimed from her seat.

"Glad to see you too," Loki's voice said charming, while he walked down the stairs. His hair was orange-brown and his sunglasses shined in the sun.

"But he's a spirit!" Lucy protested.

- - - - - - - - - -private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Natsu says, "I don't mind that Loki's here."

- - - - - - - - - -private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"We made a deal with the spirit world," I explained, "apparently he's a very popular character. So we would like to have him in the show. So … Loki – tell us about yourself."

The spirit took the last seat beside Gray and smiled charming.

"Hi, my name's Loki, and I'm a spirit. The spirit of the Lion to be exact. I'm not here to win, but to have fun and win the hearts of these beautiful women," he said and sent air-kisses toward the girls.

"Thank you Loki," I said and turned away from them, "so there you go. Those are the pairing you can decide from. You'll just have to write in the reviews, who you want to pair."

These are the names:

Girl's team: Levy McGarden – Juvia Loxar – Lucy heartphilia – Erza Scarlet.

Boy's team: Natsu Dragneel – Elfman – Gray Fullbuster – Loki.

Pair you favorites and the game will begin.

* * *

**If I don't get any reviews the game won't start, so if you think this could be fun, just leave me a review with your paring.**

**Thank you. ^_^g **


	2. Let's get into the game!

**Hey. ;)**

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews! I got a lot more votes then thought. The reason it took a while to get this up, is because the votes changed a lot of times. xD So I had to rewrite it many times - yeah, that's a lot of work. xP **

**Anyway, hope you like. :D **

* * *

ParaTail hotel. Chapter 2. 

"Okay, we're back," I said cheerful while the sun shined beautifully behind me. We stood in a little pavilion outside the hotel. In one side of the pavilion the boys stood in black suits and tense expression, and in the other side stood the girls in flashing dresses and styled hair. The girls each held a red rose.

"Okay everybody, I have counted the votes/reviews," I held a pink piece of paper forward, "and I will now announce the pairings."

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Loki says, "no matter which girl I get, I'll win her heart, but of course I have my favorite." *wink

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"The pairing that got the most votes is …" I scanned the name once more, "Natsu and Lucy!"

Natsu's mouth widens in a grin, and Lucy made a small smile. Both Gray and Loki's eyes flicked a little, but they didn't say anything.

Lucy crosses the floor in quick steps, she wore a long golden dress and her hair was set up in beautiful curls. She gave him the rose and their fingers traced each other lightly. She hurried to stand behind him, and wrapped her hands together.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "I have no problem with Natsu as my partner, I mean, we get along fine, so that's an advantage, but I can't say it's the best choice tactical" *little smile

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

Natsu seemed clearly happy by the choice.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - - -

Natsu says, "I'm really happy to get Lucy as my partner, she was the one I hoped for all along. She's my team mate and a cool person, and I think she'll be loyal to me." *satisfied grin

- - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - - -

"So Lucy," I said and turned toward the blonde girl, "how do you feel about your partner – you two got the most votes."

"I feel good about my partner," Lucy said and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure me and Natsu will be a good pairing."

"That's great," I said and sent them a last smile, before turning toward the others, "and now, the pair that got second most votes," I said and looked back and forth between the awaiting girls and boys, "the pair that got second most votes is … Juvia and Gray!"

Juvia exclaimed a sigh and clapped her hands together. She didn't hesitate to cross the distance between them and handed the rose to the serious boy, which haven't even got a chance to blink his eyes. He took it, and Juvia's face shone with happiness.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Juvia says, "Juvia's so happy. She's going to share a room with Gray-sama. It's a dream come true!" *Happy face

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"Juvia you look happy," I said and couldn't help a smile over her sparkling eyes that didn't leave Gray's face for a second, "but what about you Gray? How do you feel about Juvia as your partner?"

"It's cool, we'll figure something out," Gray said shortly and his face stayed in the same expression, while the rain-woman behind him was covered in sparkles.

I sent them a last smile before I turned to the remaining boys and girls.

"That means there's only four people left," I said and held the paper up, "the third pair who'll check in on ParaTail hotel is …" I couldn't help a smirk, "Loki and Levy!"

Levy looked with widen eyes on the charming spirit that sent her a little wink. She blushed lightly and crosses the floor with small steps. Her white dress fluttered around her thin legs. She hesitating handed Loki the rose, but when she tried to pull her hand back, he caught it and held her for a second.

"I'm looking forward to share a room with you," he said charming and Levy's face burned up.

"LOKI!" Lucy yelled flustered, embarrassed that her spirit acted that way. He let go of Levy's hand, but his smile remained. Levy hurried to walk behind him, her face still bright red.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "Arrgh! That Loki! Poor Levy doesn't know what she's getting herself in to." *compassionate and worried expression

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"Loki," I said and the spirit turned to me, "so, what do you think about you partner?"

"I feel fantastic about it," Loki said and smiled, "Levy is a beautiful girl, and I'm looking forward to pair up with her."

"That's pretty words," I said and turned my attention to Levy, "Do you feel the same way, Levy?" Levy smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it too," she said, still a little embarrassed.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Levy says, "I seriously don't have a problem with Loki, but … he kind of … scares me." *looks away.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"Okay, that means we only have _one_ pair left. Erza and Elfman," I said and watched, while Erza crossed the floor in her red dress and laid her rose in Elfman's big palm. Elfman gave her an almost unnoticeable smile, while she walked behind him.

"So Erza, how do you feel about your partner?" I asked.

"I feel fine about my partner, and I hope I can trust him," Erza said without moving her face much.

"That's good. Elfman can Erza trust you?" I asked and turned my attention to him.

"Yes, I'm a man of my word, and Erza is the closed thing to a man you can come, when you're a girl." Elfman said.

"HUH?" Erza said angrily behind him.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Gray says, "Elfman's going to get a hard time, that's for sure." *smirk

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"Okay, that's the pairings. Each of you will get your own rooms, on this exotic place. Your bags is already carried inside, and your names will stand on the doors. Please feel free to look around the hotel," I said and everyone gave me a little nod, "I want all of you to come to the dinning room, at 6pm. Until then, have fun!" I ended and everyone went with their partners toward their new sleeping places.

"I'm looking forward to this, Gray-sama," Juvia said dreamily and grabbed his arm.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Erza says, "I wish Gray would be nicer to Juvia, she's really in love with him, and I think he's the only one that hasn't realized." *rolls eyes

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Now that all the pairs is getting comfortable in the hotel, we have set cameras up in their rooms, so we'll see what's going on. Let first see what Natsu and Lucy is doing;

* * *

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed stunned when she opened the door. Natsu walked in behind her and his lips spread in a grin.

"Nice," he agreed and followed Lucy into the room. They had lots of space, even when the giant bed filled half of the space. Lucy looked around after another bed, but it seemed like they would have to sleep together. Not that it mattered, they could have slept five people in the bed anyway.

"This is great," Lucy said and laid her luggage on her (chosen) half of the bed. Natsu laid his luggage on the other half and opened it.

"So, what do you want to do, until dinner?" Natsu asked hesitating.

"I think I'll try the pool," Lucy said with a smile, "the water looks fantastic."

"Sure, that sounds like fun," Natsu said with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "Natsu is so clueless about certain things, that he doesn't get embarrassed that easily, but actually that's a nice fact about him … sometimes." *friendly smile

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll change first then," Lucy said and headed for the bathroom, which was connected to the big bedroom.

"S-sure," Natsu mumbled quietly and first now he realized that Lucy wasn't going to swim in her clothes. He followed her with his eyes, while she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Oh! This bathroom is amazing," she said through the door.

"Really?" Natsu asked hesitating.

"Yeah, we got our own Jacuzzi!" Lucy said excited.

"Seriously? Let me see!" Natsu said and hurried toward the bathroom door. He opened the door, but his vision got blocked, when a sandal was thrown harshly in his face.

"I'm changing here!" Lucy yelled angrily and yanked a nearby towel, to cover her body.

"Sorry!" Natsu hurried to say and closed the door behind him. His face bright red.

"Did you see anything?" Lucy asked from the other side of the door.

"N-no!" Natsu mumbled and his eyes flickered.

* * *

In the meantime Levy had changed into her bathing suit and escaped to the pool, while Loki was distracted. Her little body floated on the water surface and she looked up at the blue sky.

"I hope Jet and Droy doesn't watch this show," she mumbled and smirked when she thought of their mouth dropping to the floor. She closed her eyes and relaxed her whole body, until someone suddenly shouted her name.

"Levy?" A cool voice said and Levy let her feet sink into the water so she stood at the bottom of the pool. She was so short that the water reached her chin.

"Gray?" she said and looked at the dark haired mage. He sat, only wearing jeans and dipped his feet in the water.

"Where's Juvia?" Levy asked and began to swim toward him.

"Changing. I think," Gray said and moved his feet back and forth in the clear water. Levy laid both hands on the edge of the pool and looked up at Gray. His eyes were calm and relaxed while he sat there. Levy haven't seen him so relaxed in a long time, and it made her smile a little.

"Did you want anything?" Levy asked and poked him on the leg to bring him out of his trance. Gray turned his head, and looked at her for a second before he answered.

"Actually I do," he admitted, "I thought about starting an alliance, and I would ask you and Loki to join me and Juvia."

"What about Erza, Elfman, Natsu and Lucy?" Levy asked, "Would you make an alliance against them?"

"I'm thinking about asking Erza and Elfman too," Gray said and a smirk spread on his face, "I want that flame-eater out!"

Levy nodded like that was expected.

"What about Lucy? If we get Natsu out, Lucy will be going solo," Levy said and tilted her head.

"I know, I have thought about that," Gray mumbled and his smile disappeared, "I really don't like going against Lucy, but I guess that will be necessary."

Levy thought about it and her eyes flickered while she thought. Then she sighed.

"I'll have to speak to Loki," she finally said and Gray nodded.

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Levy says, "I'm not sure I can trust Gray, not that I think he lies, but I don't think _he _knows his feelings toward Lucy, and I don't think he'll be ready to betray, her when the time comes – and that makes me unsure about teaming up with him." *serious eyes

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Think about it," Gray smiled and Levy nodded wondering.

"You know Lucy's my friends too, right?" Levy said and Gray got his serious expression back on, "I don't say that you can't trust me. But I'm definitely not thrilled about going against her."

"I understand, really!" Gray said.

"Gray-sama!" A voice suddenly cut through and they both turned their head. Levy lifted her head in surprise.

"Juvia? You look good," the short girl said, while Juvia came running toward them in her blue bikini. She sent Levy a thanking smile, but hurried to watch Gray's expression. To her disappointment, he wore his usual expressionless face, but her eyes shined up in happiness when he tapped the space next to him.

"You should join the discussion," Gray said and before he had finished she sat right beside him.

"Juvia would love to!" she said and her eyes sparkled.

"We were talking about starting an –"

"Levy? Are you down here?" Loki's voice suddenly cut through the air.

"Yo Loki!" Gray yelled back and waved a hand at the spirit. He stood bare-chested in his orange swimming outfit. He turned his head and smiled charming when he saw his partner. Levy smiled shyly and lifted a greeting hand too. Loki hurried down and joined them.

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Levy says, "I can't deny that he looked … kinda hot." *light blush

- - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"So," Loki said and pulled his sunglasses up in the hair, "what are we talking about?"

"An alliance," Levy explained, "Gray has suggested that we go together against Erza, Elfman, Natsu and Lucy."

"Well, I actually would like Erza and Elfman to join us, but yeah …" Gray added.

"Against Lucy?" Loki said and scratched the back of his head, "I don't know … I know I made a contract and all, but I'm still her spirit … I don't know …"

"Come on Loki," Gray begged, "we're not against Lucy, we just want that stupid flame-eater out."

"Ooooh …" Loki said and exchanged glares with Levy, "so it's about you and Natsu?"

- - - - - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Loki says, "Gray and Natsu has some strange rival-kind-of thing between them, and of course they'll both try to get the other one out. That's to be expected, but it also makes them very predictable, and if they don't watch their back's, one of them will be kicked out of a third person that realized the weakness."

- - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"Listen, you all know I don't like Natsu," Gray said serious, "but I want you to know that I'm loyal and if I had the choice between throwing that jerk home and save one of you – I would pick you. You can trust me," Gray said seriously and Juvia nodded with a smile, but Levy and Loki looked more skeptical.

"Hey guys!" A cheerful voice suddenly sounded. Everyone turned their heads and Levy's lips spread in a big smile.

"Heeeey Lu-chan! Natsu-san!" she greeted. Lucy sent her a big smile and hurried down to them. She wore a white bikini and her blonde hair was bond tightly in a ponytail. Natsu walked behind her, also changed for swimming purpose and a red towel around his neck.

* * *

Let's switch to Erza and Elfman for a second;

* * *

Erza laid on the bed in her swimsuit. She was waiting for Elfman to finish changing. She was excited to try the pool out, she could already hear the others excited laughs from the pool area.

"Done yet?" Erza called to the bathroom.

"Yeah," he responded and the door opened. Erza looked up and down the big man. He actually looked pretty good.

"What?" he asked, when he realized her stare. Erza chuckled silently and hurried to her feet.

"Nothing," she said and sent him a smile. She headed for the door and opened it, but to her surprise a little man in a suit stood outside the door.

"Erza and Elfman," he said and reached an envelope toward her, "you have been entrusted a mission."

"Already? We just checked in," Erza said and heard the large man beside her hurry to her side to look at the envelope. It was bright pink and a big black ´P´ was printed on it.

The little man hurried away and left the two people with the envelope.

"Should we open it?" Elfman asked.

"Of course," Erza said curious and walked past him to sit on the bed. He followed, and took a seat beside the beautiful red haired female. He couldn't help to admire her body. She still wore the bikini, which showed her curves that normally was hidden by the big armor.

She opened the envelope with a quick movement and pulled a piece of paper out. The scripture were cursive, but the words were really clear.

_Mission for; Erza and Elfman_

_We hope you both have had a nice arrival and feel comfortable in each others company, but it's already time to get into the game. _

_A new boy will be checking in on the hotel shortly, and he'll have the power to split a pair and sent the other boy home. _

_You're job will be to chose a pair he'll have to split, but chose wisely. Your decision can have consequences, and you never know which boy will be checking in. _

_Good luck!_

Erza and Elfman looked at each other. Who could that new boy be?

* * *

At the pool Lucy and Levy had started to play in the water. They splashed water at each other and laughed loudly, Gray were arguing something with Natsu and their hands both smoked with different elements.

Loki talked with Juvia, but his charm didn't seem to affect her much, but that only made him try harder and use all his most brilliant smiles.

"You know," he said and took off his sunglasses, "you really look good in that suit."

"Really?" Juvia asked, and Loki thought he had her, until she added, "do you think Gray-sama likes it too?"

Lucy whined when Levy splashed the clear water in her face.

"Damn it, I think I got chlorine in my eyes," Lucy said and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh sorry," Levy hurried to say.

"Don't rub it with your hands," a voice suddenly said beside her and she realized that Gray sat on the edge just behind her. He held a white towel toward her, "take this."

Lucy's vision was blurry and she reached blindly toward it. Gray couldn't help a smile.

"Here," he said and laid his hand behind her head, and started to wipe her eyes gently. She mumbled a ´thank you´ and took the towel from his hands and finished the job. When she removed the towel she sent him a thanking smile, and went back to Levy.

"Hey, don't touch my partner," Natsu growled angrily behind him. Gray turned his attention back to the fire mage and sent him a treating glare.

"It's not like, she _belongs_ to you," Gray said provoking, and seconds later the argue turned into a fight.

"**Everyone**!" My voice suddenly sounded and everyone by the pool stopped what they were doing, and turned their attention to me, "I just want to remind you that dinner's in 30 minutes!"

A silent mumble spread around the mages and they all decided to go home for a bath before dinner.

"Hey, has anyone seen Erza and Elfman?" Natsu asked when everyone gathered their towels by the loungers.

"No."

"Nope."

Everyone shook their heads and began to walk back to their rooms along with their partners.

"Okay everyone!" I said, suddenly alone by the pool, "Now it's your turn! We need a new boy to check in on ParaTail hotel and make some drama before dinner – post a review and tell me who that boy should be!"

* * *

**You got it? Just review and tell me who you want to check in - and remember it has to be a boy. :D**

**Once again, thank you. ^_^g **


	3. The next boy checking in!

**Hey. ;)**

**This is soo late, sorry. I just started school and ... yeah you know how it is. :) **

**Anyway hope this'll make it, just a little bit, better. ^_^g**

* * *

ParaTail hotel. Chapter 3.

"Welcome to the third episode of ParaTail hotel, the most exotic hotel in the world," I said and gestured toward the big hotel behind me, "right now eight people has checked in and got comfortable in the hotel, but what they don't know is that the game has already started?"

* * *

Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Loki entered the dining room and took a seat. They were surrounded by delicious food, and Natsu was the first one to dig in.

"Where could Erza and Elfman be? I haven't seen them in a while," Lucy said while she took a seat between Natsu (that was already eating) and Levy, "I'm really starting to get suspicious."

"Do you think they're like…" Levy asked and got a teasing smile on, "together?"

Lucy couldn't help a smile, and had to cover her mouth with a hand. She giggled quietly together with Levy.

"What's so funny?" Erza's voice suddenly cut through. Everyone turned their heads and saw Erza and Elfman stand together. Erza had pulled a white dress over her bathing suit and her hair hang loosely down her shoulders.

Lucy and Levy stopped laughing, but still had small smiles on their faces. Erza kept standing in the doorway and looked back and forth between the mages - judging and wondering.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Gray asked after a while, with a piece of bread in his hand.

"Yes we are," Erza hurried to say and dragged Elfman with her to a seat next to Loki.

"Why weren't you two by the pool?" Loki said and gave her a teasing look while he reached out for the potatoes.

"We were unpacking our things," Erza said and took his gaze with calm eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Erza says, "Me and Elfman has discussed who we'll split up while the others played by the pool, but we have only been at the hotel for a short time, so we're still not sure." *sigh

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"Really, then you had a lot of stuff," Loki said and didn't try to hide his thoughts.

"Oh, shut up Loki," Erza said and gave him a glare that made him pull a little back, "and give me the potatoes!" she reached her hands forward and Loki hesitating places the potatoes in her hand.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall man in a suit and combed hair walking in. He carried a silver tray, with and envelope on it. Everyone stopped their chattering and looked at him.

He walked with long steps toward Lucy and lowered the tray beside her. She hesitated, but then she took the envelope and the tall man walked off.

"What does it say?" Natsu asked before Lucy had a chance to open it.

"Maybe it's our first mission," Levy suggested.

"Juvia think it's bad news," the rain mage said gloomy.

Erza and Elfman kept quiet.

"Okay okay, let me open it first," Lucy said and hurried to pull the pink paper out of the envelope. She pulled her eyebrows together and began to read.

"Dear mages," Lucy began, "we hope you have all settled in nicely, but don't get to comfortable, because the game is started," everyone around the table leaned a little forward and exchanged glares, "when you have all eaten this amazing dinner, we'll ask you to meet up in the hall, for a little surprise."

Everyone looked at Lucy, but she didn't continue.

"Is that all it says?" Gray asked. Lucy nodded.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Gray says, "I have no idea what the surprise could be, but I hope it'll be to my advance of course." *teasing smile

- - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - - -

The amazing dinner disappeared quickly and everybody was excited to find out more about the surprise.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "we were heading for the hall, when a hand suddenly grabbed me and I was pulled aside." *Serious

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - - -

"Loki?" Lucy said surprised, "what are you doing?" Loki had pulled Lucy with him and leaded her under a stair.

"I need to tell you something, but maybe this isn't the best time," he mumbled. Lucy pulled her eyebrows together, "can we talk after ´the surprise´?"

"Sure Loki, but what's it about?" Lucy asked curious.

"It's Gray and Juvia," Loki said, "I'll explain later, but their planning to go against you and Natsu." Loki stopped to see her reaction, but she only looked surprise.

"Is Gray going against me?" Lucy said with a raised an eyebrow.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "I know Juvia doesn't like me, but I never thought that Gray would go against me." *looks hurt

- - - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - - -

"Yeah, but we'll talk about it later, okay?" Loki said and looked around.

"Okay," Lucy mumbled and bit her lip. Loki looked at her with compassionate eyes and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Cheer up Luce," he said gently and stroke her cheek.

"Lucy! We has to go now," a voice suddenly yelled and Natsu appeared beside them. His lips were spread in a grin, but it quickly disappeared when he saw Loki and Lucy.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Natsu says, "I didn't like what I saw, that's all I have to say." *looks away

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"N-no," Lucy hurried to say and hurried past Loki and Natsu, "let's just get going."

Lucy hurried away. Natsu looked at Loki for a second, before he slowly followed. Loki shook his head and pushed the sunglasses a little up the nose.

* * *

Everyone was already seated in golden chairs, when Lucy, Natsu and Loki walked in. Levy hurried to her feet and grabbed Lucy's arm.

"What happened? You walked out of the dining room _before_ me," she whispered while the two boys took a seat. Lucy's eyes flickered a little. and she hurried to cut Levy off.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later," Lucy murmured and passed Levy to find her seat. Levy gave her a last suspicious look, before she took her own seat. She kept looking at Lucy, until my voice broke through the silence and caught everyone's attention.

"Hallo everyone," I said and walked in from a door across the room.

"Hallo," everyone echoed.

"So I know you got the message," I said and looked while everyone nodded in agreement, "I'm sure you're all dieing to hear about the secret, so I'll just go straight to the point," I held a short pause and then continued, "we'll have a new boy checking in on the hotel today."

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Loki says, "I really didn't like the idea of a new boy. At all! I mean, it'll just mean that one of us boys will be kicked out at the next elimination." *sigh

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"We asked the reviewers who it should be, and there was no doubt in the votes (except 1 or 2 votes)," I continued, "Do you all know what this'll mean?" I asked and didn't wait for an answer, "it means, that this boy will have the power to split a couple up, and stand with her at the next elimination…"

"Like … safe?" Loki suddenly interrupted. I turned to him with a serious expression.

"Yes, he and his chosen partner can't be kicked out at the next elimination," I explained and Loki nodded in deep thoughts, "but that's not all."

- - - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Gray says, "I just thought, ´god, can it get worse´." *smacks hand at forehead

- - - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"This boy will get a private date with two of the girls," I explained, "and the reviewers will chose which one of the girls will pair up with the new boy, but that'll be later in the show."

- - - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Natsu says, "That's really not good news. I mean, he'll have the chance to talk with the girls alone, that's a great opportunity to talk statistic."

- - - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - - -

"Without further delays, I'll now announce who the new boy is," I said and all the mages stiffen in their chairs, "the boy that'll check in on ParaTail hotel is … Gazille!"

I gestured toward a door behind me, but nothing happened.

"Um … I said, _Gazille_!" I repeated a little louder.

"_No way,_ I'm going out in this!" a rough voice sounded from the door, "I look fucking ridiculous!"

"Come on, it's not that bad!" I said between clenched teeth.

"No!" the voice repeated stubbornly.

"All the votes wanted you. You should be more thankful, _just come out_!" I said.

A loudly sigh was heard and the door opened. Everyone moved a little back in surprise when the mage with – normally harsh and violent appearance – stepped into the room. He wore a black suit like the rest of the boys had at the paring ceremony. He had loosen the tie and had his hands in the pockets.

- - - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "I never thought I should say this, but Gazille actually looked really handsome." *smile

- - - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"What?" Gazille said annoyed when he realized all the surprised stares. Everyone seemed to come back to reality and remember whom he was, when he spoke.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Erza says, "you almost thought he was a gentleman … until he opened his mouth" *laugh

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"Hallo Gazille," I said and walked toward him, "so, you're going to split a couple up. What do you think about that? Do you think you'll get enemies?"

"I don't really care," Gazille said and put his hands in the pockets, "They can think what they want about me. I'm here to make some chaos."

"Um … okay," I said and turned to the others, "so you'll have one day together with Gazille, and then tomorrow he'll split a couple and make the boy go solo."

Everybody made a little nod.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and everyone was dismissed.

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Gazille says, "of course I know about Erza and Elfman's mission, but no one of the others does. So they'll probably fly around me like flies, to convince me _not_ to pick them. That'll surely give me a lot to laugh about, when they figure out that it wasn't me they should have talked to." *smirk

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Everyone slowly left the room and began to talk with low voices.

"I can't believe everyone wanted _him_ to come," Gray whispered to Juvia. Juvia made an unsure smile, and nodded.

"Hallooo! Super-dragon-slayer ears!" Gazille yelled to them in irritation. Gray hurried to look away and mumbled something about ´I hates dragon slayers … ´.

Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes on him, and turned his head. Lucy was staring at him. He lifted a hand in greeting, but she quickly turned her head and followed Natsu out of the room.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and all the handsome mages had moved to the bar, to have some fun, before they would go to bed.

"Lucy, are you already drunk?" Erza said surprised, "you only had _one_ drink. I had the same, and I don't feel anything." Erza said and made a wild hand movement that made her feel forward.

Loki hurried to stretch an arm out and caught her.

"Yeah, you not drunk, _at all_," Loki said sarcastic. Lucy made a giggle and began to sip her second drink. Everyone had got a glass with the same red liquid in. No one really knew what it was, but it was definitely effective.

"Wow, this is some strong stuff," Natsu said and held the glass a little away to look at it, "does anybody know what we're drinking?"

"Who cares," Gray said and emptied his glass. Juvia looked at her drink, with suspicious, but then she took a little sip too.

"Where's Levy?" Loki asked wondering, while he supported Erza gently. He looked around, but couldn't find the blue haired girl anywhere by the bar – and now when he looked closer; Gazille was nowhere to be found either.

* * *

Let's see what Gazille and Levy is up to – yes, they're together.

The intelligent girl walked by the pool. She had a terrible headache, because of the red drinks. She walked stiffly in the gloomy sunset. She walked by the pool, to be alone for a while.

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Levy says, "I only had one of those drinks, but they're seriously strong. I needed some fresh air to clear my mind." *put a hand on the head in pain

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

She took off her high heels and tossed them away. Then she kneeled by the pool and cupped her hands toward the shining water. She could feel the cold liquid in her hands and splashed it in her face. She sat by the edge for a while, with closed eyes, and listened to the silence. Her breathings were beginning to steady, and she didn't realize the eyes, which had watched her for a while.

"Did you get too much?" the voice finally spoke. It wasn't loud, but Levy got so surprised to be woken up from her little dream, that she exclaimed a high squeak and hurried to her feet. She quickly lost balance and was about to fall down the pool with all her clothes on, if a quick hand hadn't caught her arm.

"Gezz," Gazille said and yanked her back on her feet, "you're so clumsy."

She found her balance and watched the whole world spin for a second. After a while her eyes focused again, and she looked into Gazille's amused face. He had one eyebrow raised.

"Um," she mumbled and realized he was still holding around her arm, "thank you."

"Yeah fine," he said dismissing and let go of her arm. He was about to leave, but Levy hurried to speak.

"Who are you going to pick?" she asked took a step after him. She had gotten a serious expression on again - at least she tried.

"Pick?" Gazille asked.

"Yes, to be your partner," Levy said. She thought she saw an amused smirk on his face, but she could be mistaken.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Gazille says, "I guess even ´the smart girl´ couldn't figure the mission out." *smirk

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"So you want to convince me _not_ to pick you, am I right?" Gazille said and turned his face to look at her. Her eyes flickered a little, and then she clenched her fists.

"No, you're wrong."

* * *

Loki had pulled Lucy aside and was talking to her outside. The others were too drunk to notice. Gray and Natsu were fighting – Juvia was sitting on the couch totally unaffected (her whole body was made out of water, which suppressed the alcohol) – Erza was dancing to wild music on the floor, swinging her hips to the rhythm and Elfman had passed out by the bar.

"Don't drag me, Loki," Lucy complained. She had been dancing with Erza when Loki pulled her away. Loki was drunk too, but not nearly as much as Lucy – his mind was still clear enough.

"I need to talk statistic with you. You know that I told you about Gray and Juvia starting an alliance –"

"Not now Loki," Lucy murmured, "let's go back to the party, I won't remember it in the morning anyway."

"Try to," Loki said annoyed and sat her gently down on a chair outside, "so the others –"

"Look Loki!" Lucy interrupted, "a shooting star! Make a whish!"

She hurried to close her eyes and got an unusual serious expression on, she almost looked childish. Loki watched her for a second, his eyes got dreamy and he leaned a little forward – the alcohol helping him, but then she opened her eyes and laughed.

"What did you whish, Loki?" she asked and for a second she looked like a little child. Loki made a little giggle and pulled away from her.

"I wished that you would listen," he mumbled, "What did you wish?"

"I won't say, then it won't come true, silly," Lucy laughed.

"So I guess mine won't come true," Loki sighed and supported his back against a palm tree standing nearby.

"No," Lucy agreed and suddenly got a tired face on, "I'm really exhausted, Loki."

"Really?" Loki said and a smile curled up on his lips.

"I need another drink," Lucy said and hurried to her feet.

"Oh no, you don't!" Loki hurried to say and caught her shoulders before she got toward the bar, "I think you had enough."

"Don't be so protective, you're not my spirit while we're here," Lucy said annoyed and tried to get out of his grab, but he just tightens his fingers and sighed.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm also your friend," Loki mumbled. Lucy made a loud sigh and Loki felt how all her muscles failed and she swayed dangerously.

"I'm tired," Lucy mumbled again and collapsed in his arms.

"Wow! Lu … gezz!" Loki exclaimed surprise when she fell backwards into his arms. He made a moan and then shook her a little, but there was no response, "you're impossible," the spirit mumbled and watched her sleepy face for a moment.

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Loki says, "Was I tempted? Who wouldn't be?" *matter-of-fact-face

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

Loki made a last sigh before he started to carry the unconscious girl, to her and Natsu's room.

* * *

"Gray-sama," Juvia begged and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "let's go back to the room."

Gray gave Natsu a last deadly glare before he let Juvia drag him away.

"Yeah just walk away," Natsu yelled at Gray, and then he began to look around, "where's Lucy?"

"She walked with Loki outside," Elfman mumbled from his place by the bar.

"Loki?" Natsu said and got a suspicious look on.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Natsu says, "Loki is a creep if he tries to seduce Lucy when she's drunk." *crosses arms

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

Natsu hurried out of the room and headed for his and Lucy's room.

"We should also go," Erza mumbled when the song ended, "the party's over."

* * *

Let's see how Loki and Lucy is:

"Lucy, please change at the bathroom," Loki said and covered his eyes with a hand. Lucy was about to pull her dress off and Loki didn't know where to look. Lucy giggled and walked toward him, she had pulled her dress back on.

"Are you shy, Loki?" she asked teasing.

"Stop it!" Loki said and grabbed her arm, when she started to play with his shirt. Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked at him, she looked almost hurt.

"Don't you think I'm pretty?" Lucy said childish.

"I think you're beautiful, that's the problem," Loki answered.

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Loki says, "she was so impossible, I almost lost control many times."

- - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"I'm cold, hold around me," Lucy mumbled and wrapped herself in his arms. Loki sighed quietly and let her rest in his arms. Loki couldn't help but smile.

"Lucy? Are you in here?" A voice suddenly cut through and woke Loki up.

"Natsu," he called back, "she's here – she's wasted."

Natsu's head looked in and found them, then his lips pressed together in anger, but he remained silent. At first Loki was confused by his changing expression, but then he realized how they stood. Lucy with her head on his chest, while his hands was wrapped around her. She was sleeping already.

"Thanks for bringing her here," Natsu said cold and with two long steps he stood beside them and pulled Lucy away from Loki.

"Don't be so harsh," Loki said worried when he saw Lucy wake up with a surprised sound. Natsu steadied Lucy by his side and gave Loki a look that clearly meant thank-you-but-you-can-go-now.

Loki sighed and walked toward the door.

"Goodnight Loki, I had fun," Lucy yelled after him. He made a little smirk and waved without turning.

* * *

"You're crazy," Gazille mumbled. How had she made him walk her home? Levy ignored his comment and walked past him to her door.

"Thanks for walking me so far," Levy mumbled and laid a hand on the door to support herself. Gazille made a moan in answer and began to walk away.

"G-Gazille!" Levy suddenly yelled after him. He turned around slowly and looked at her with questioned eyes. Levy looked at him for a second, then she lowered her gaze and smiled a little bit.

"Nothing," she whispered and avoided his eyes.

"Okay then," Gazille said and turned around to go again. Levy looked after him until he had walked around a corner. Then she headed inside.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Levy says, "I don't know what it is, but I really like Gazille and … I hope he picks me." *smile

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"Loki?" Levy asked when she walked into the room, but Loki wasn't there. She sighed and hurried to change to her pajamas. First when she made herself comfortable in the big bed, the door opened and she heard the spirit walk in.

"Oh, you're already in bed, huh?" Loki said and pulled his shirt off and didn't bother changing his pants before he laid himself in the bed too.

"Are the others still at the party?" Levy asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Loki said sleepy and turned his body away from her.

* * *

**Okay! Challenge time! In the next chapter we'll have PANDORA'S BOX! So you have to write a question. You should write it like this;**

**Question to: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**Question: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **


	4. Pandora's box!

**Hey. ;)**

**Sorry I'm so late guys ... really late. :O **

**Anyway, thanks for all the questions. I had a lot to work with, and you pretty much ruined all my plans, so I have to figure some new ones out. I hope I got all the questions, if I didn't: then write me an angry review and tell me how much I suck. ^_^/**

**I was in a hurry to get this updated (because I have been so goddanm slow), so maybe there will appear a few mistakes, but I hope it's readable. : D**

**Without further interruption: **

* * *

ParaTail hotel. Chapter 4.

Lucy tried to turn to a more comfortable position, but two hands was wrapped around her waist and only tightened when she moved. Her eyes opened, first slowly, but then they shut open and she squeaked in surprise.

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "I woke up to; Natsu holding me tightly in his arms. I got pretty surprised." *sigh

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"WH-WHAT!" Natsu exclaimed and his eyes shut opened in shock. He fell backwards and lost balance so he landed on his back on the floor. He moaned in pain and held a hand around his head. Lucy wrapped her hands around her body, and looked down at Natsu with blaming eyes.

"What were you doing?" She asked annoyed, and pressed her lips together.

"What do you mean?" Natsu mumbled drowsy and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Lucy moaned.

"I mean, why were you hugging me, when our bed is miles long," Lucy said with a gesture toward the bed. Natsu looked confused.

"I got cold," he said shortly.

"You? Getting cold? Please," Lucy said and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't seem mad about Loki holding and hugging you," Natsu snapped.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember," Natsu said and sent her a knowing glare. Lucy tilted her head and suddenly got a flustered look on, "I don't remember anything from last night – or wait …" Lucy laid a hand on her forehead and tried to recall some memories, "I remember we was at a party … and I was dancing with … Erza, I think and then … um … Oh yeah, Loki pulled me aside and told me he wanted to talk to me about … Gray and Juvia … and …" Lucy sighed and gave up.

"Is that all?" Natsu askd and got to his feet. Lucy nodded apologizing.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"You and Loki was missing for a long time, and when I came to look for you … he hugged you and you was sleeping," Natsu mumbled and got surprised how innocent that sounded. Lucy seemed relived.

"Nothing more?" she asked. Natsu shook his head silently.

"Phew, good," Lucy said and hurried out of bed, "I'll just change and then we can go to breakfast, okay?"

"Yeah … I guess," Natsu murmured.

* * *

Let's see how Erza and Elfman is:

Erza opened her eyes and stretched. Elfman still slept beside her and she took a short look at the ´man´. Erza giggled, but stopped the sound by holding a hand over her mouth.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Erza says, "The ´manly man´, didn't look very manly when he slept like that." *teasing smile

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

Erza crawled out of the bed and tiptoed to her suitcase to find her baiting suit. She hadn't gotten a chance to try the pool yet, and a good swim in the morning would be refreshing.

* * *

Camera switch to pool.

* * *

Loki sat with his feet dipped in the cool water and laid his head back with closed eyes. His sunglasses were placed on the pool edge, and he closed his eyes against the shining sun. It was so quiet he could hear the water make a silent sound.

"Loki?" a voice said behind him and he hurried to turn his head. The tall red-haired mage stood behind him, she was wearing a blue bathing suit and her hair was tied tightly on her head, only a few hairs had gotten loose and hung down her cheekbone.

"Hey Erza," Loki said and smiled, "you look good."

She rolled her eyes and threw her towel in his face.

"Don't even start," she told him and ran to the edge of the pool and jumped in. Loki moaned in irritation when the water soaked him and made his – always so spiky – hair fall down and cover his eyes.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he asked and brushed the wet hair away with an annoyed movement. Erza's face appeared through the surface with a teasing smile on her lips.

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - - -

Erza says, "That guy thinks he's such a womanizer, I just wanted to ruin his ego a little." *Grin

- - - - - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"That wasn't very nice," Loki told her and shook his head like a wet dog. Erza rolled her eyes and dug her head under the water again. She swum to the edge of the pool and pressed against with her feet, and like an elegant swimmer she shot through the water, back and forth. Loki watched her in silence.

He sat quietly and watched her swim 4 or 5 lanes, before he got impatient and ran to the side of the pool where she was heading. He got to his knees and waited for her to get closer.

Erza was so concentrated about her swimming, that she didn't notice when the spirit raised his hand and whacked her over the head when she got close.

"Hey!" She yelled and raised her head. Loki burst out in laugher. Erza looked at him with furious eyes. Her hair was messy, her eyes hard and her chest went up and down in exhaustion from the swim.

"That was for the towel," Loki laughed.

"You …" Erza began, but changed her mind and grabbed his wrist. Loki got surprised by her strength and didn't have a change to react.

"Hey, what are you – NO!" he yelled when she yanked him forward so he landed with all his clothes on in the pool. His clothes pulled him down for a second, before he coughing came to the surface and reached blindly out for the edge.

"Damn … Chlorine …" he cursed, while Erza exploded in laughter. His fingers found the edge and he hurried to grab it while pressing his eyes closed.

"Are you okay," Erza said in laughter and reached out toward his shoulder.

"You're so dead!" Loki yelled and dug his arm under the water and pulled it forcefully up again, so a cascade of water splashed into Erza's face. She exclaimed a ´huh? ´ In surprise and tried to turn her head away, but she was too late and also got blinded by the chlorine.

"Gezz … thanks Loki, now we're both blind," she said sarcastic and reached out for support.

"Here," Loki said. He grabbed her hand and guided her to the edge too.

"Can you already see again?" Erza asked annoyed.

"Blurry," Loki said and blinked wildly.

"I'm hungry," Erza suddenly said. Loki giggled and pulled his body over the edge. His clothe pulled tons of water with him.

"Here, take my hand," he said and reached his hand down to her.

"No thanks," she told him and pulled her own body over the edge, "but if you could get my towel, that would be great."

"One towel, coming up," Loki said and walked unsure toward the place he had put her towel, after it had hit him. He rubbed his eyes in irritation.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Loki says, "It was a whole new side of Erza, that I thought I would never experience."

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

Loki found the white towel and rubbed his eyes in it. Erza moaned annoyed and reached blindly forward. Loki laughed and tossed it to her. She buried her head in the soft fabric and tried to get the water out of her eyes.

"Are you done swimming?" Loki asked when Erza removed the towel from her face. Her eyes were slightly red.

"Now I fell bad," Loki said when he saw her eyes.

"What?" Erza said confused and touched her face.

"Your eyes are red," Loki informed her and smiled.

"Oh, that's okay, because yours is too," she said and walked past him to get changed. Loki touched his cheek and looked after her.

"Touché."

* * *

After about half an hour, everyone had gathered by the breakfast table. People were chattering and eating.

"Natsu give me the bread," Gray demanded and stretched his arm out.

"Can't reach," Natsu said and stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth.

"It's right in front of you," Gray said annoyed and pointed at the tray of bread next to Natsu's plate. Natsu opened his mouth to argue, but a stream of water suddenly crossed the table and picked the tray up.

"Here you go, Gray-sama," Juvia said and handed him the tray.

"Thanks," Gray murmured. Both him and Natsu looked disappointed, but it didn't take Natsu long to figure something else out.

"You could have moved your lazy ass," he complained.

"What did you say?" Gray snapped.

"B – but …" Juvia stammered.

"Don't even bother," Lucy told her and took a bite of her apple. Juvia looked down and sighed. Natsu and Gray had already attacked each other and were fighting in a cloud of attacks.

"Excuse me, everyone!" My voice suddenly sounded. Everyone turned their heads, and even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting, "Everyone has to meet up in the _Pandora Room_ in 5 minutes."

"Pandora?" Elfman asked.

"Yes, I'll see you there," I said and gave them a quick smile before I turned around and left the room. When the door closed behind me, Elfman took the word again.

"What's Pandora?" Elfman asked and looked around. Everyone looked just as confused, except Loki.

"Pandora's box," he said and everyone looked at him, "don't tell me, no one has heard about Pandora's box." He raised an eyebrow and drove his sunglasses into the hair.

"I would like to learn about it," Lucy said and crossed her arms.

"Seriously?" Loki said and looked around a last time, before he sighed and began to explain, "Pandora's box is an old legend. You see there was this goddess, or spirit-woman named Pandora …"

"So that's why you know about her, she was a spirit," Lucy understood.

"Yeah," Loki agreed, "anyway, she's was a spirit who brought gifts her other name was Anesidore which means ´she who sends us gifts´…"

"Skip the facts, please," Natsu said, "we only have 5 minutes."

"Tsh … fine," Loki said annoyed, "So according to the legend Pandora opened a jar called _pithos_, in modern accounts sometimes mistranslated as "Pandora's box", and she let all evil loose, leaving only hope in the box."

"So the box contains evil," Erza said and rubbed her chin in thoughts.

"Yes, something like that," Loki said and put his hands in the pockets.

"Doesn't sound good," Natsu murmured and scratched the back of his head.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone had gathered in the Pandora room. It was a little room; with pillows spread out on the floor and in the middle was an empty wooden table.

Everyone had taken a seat on the pillows and was waiting impatiently.

"Hallo guys," I suddenly said and everyone turned around. I stood in the door and held a box in my hands. The box was bright red with golden edges and beautiful silver patterns. Everyone watched while I walked forward and placed the box on the table.

"So listen up everyone," I said and looked around them, "This is Pandora's box," I gestured to the box on the table, "we asked the reviewers what they wanted to ask you, and they send a lot of questions in. All of those questions are inside this box, and you will now take one and answer it and you must speak the truth. You can't refuse to answer any of the questions, do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded shortly.

"Good, then I'll leave you alone," I said and walked away from the nervous teens.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "How bad can it be, I'm sure it's easy done with … right?"

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, who'll take a question?" Erza asked. Everyone looked back and forth between each other. Then Gray stood up.

"I can do it," he murmured and walked toward the box. His fingers sled across the box and slowly opened it. The inside was golden and filled with small pieces of paper that was gently folded. His fingers closed and opened a few times before he grabbed one of the papers and opened it.

"Um so … it says… question from, fairytail3695," Gray began, "question to Natsu …"

"Me?" Natsu said and suddenly became stiff. Gray's lips turned in a smirk while he read. He turned toward Natsu.

"Are you a bit jealous whenever Loki and Lucy are alone together?" Gray said clear and loud. Natsu's eyes widen in surprise.

"Huh?" Lucy exclaimed and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you jealous?" Levy asked and a smile appeared on her face.

"Well …" Natsu mumbled, "n-not every time …"

"Yes or no," Erza demanded, "you heard the roles. You can't refuse to answer, or lie."

Natsu shifted uncomfortable, and took a quick look at Lucy before he sighed and hurried to answer.

- - - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - - -

Natsu says, "why me?" *smack hand to forehead

- - - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"Fine I am," He answered and avoided to look anyone in the eyes, "now let's take another question." He snapped and pushed Gray aside so he could reach down and take a new question. Gray laughed silently while he took a seat on the pillows. Loki stared at Natsu with surprise.

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Loki says, "I thought he was to much of a knockle-head to be jealous."

- - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"Question from, Elisse Shinku," he began, "Question to Loki … are you really going to join forces with Gray and Juvia? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Shoot!" Gray exclaimed and his eyes flickered. Everyone's expression changed from calm, to surprise, shock and confusion.

Gray looked at Lucy with flustered eyes, but she met his gaze without blinking.

"Were you going to join forces?" Erza asked surprised and stared at Loki.

"We just discussed it," Loki said and pressed his lips together. Natsu turned to Gray and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I knew you would try something like that," He said and was happy that the attention had turned away from him. Gazille laughed amused and crossed his arm to see how Gray would get out of this one.

"It's not my question," Gray said annoyed.

"He's right," Lucy said and turned to Loki, her eyes were still serious. Loki took her gaze for a couple of seconds, and then he pressed his sunglasses a little up the nose.

"No, I was not going to do that," he finally answered, "even if I aren't Lucy's spirit right now … I …"

"Perfect, take a new question," Lucy said dismissing. Loki sat a moment and stared at her, and then he sighed and got up from his pillow. Natsu passed him on the way and gave him a hard stare. Loki avoided his gaze and stretched his hand out toward the box. He traced his fingers down the silver patterns before he opened the box and chooses a paper.

"Question from, Tamika," he began, "question to Gray …"

"Oh come on," Gray said and hid his face in his palm. Juvia touched his arms gently to comfort him, but he pulled his arm away.

"Gray, have you thought of Lucy as more than friends?" Loki said and curled the paper in his palm. Gray had stiffened. Natsu's eyes opened in shock and he turned his head toward his greatest rival.

Juvia's eyes turned a color darker and she stared at Gray to see his response.

Levy was the only one that didn't look at Gray, but at Lucy.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Levy says, "If Gray likes Lucy … three guys is in love with her. Not good." *shakes head.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucy wrapped her hands together in discomfort and looked carefully at Gray, that hadn't removed his hand from his face.

"Answer us please," Loki demanded.

"I refuse to answer," Gray murmured and let his hands fall down. His eyes were expressionless while he stared down.

"Idiot, didn't you listen. You. Have. To. Answer." Natsu said mocking and crossed his arms over the chest. Lucy stared at Gray with pity.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "I don't get him. If he's in love with me, why would he join forces against me." *sigh

- - - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Gray?" Lucy said silently, and waited patiently until he took her gaze. He stared at her for a long moment, than he smiled humorless.

"No, I – I haven't," he finally whispered. Natsu and Loki exclaimed deep sighs in relief. Gray gave Lucy a deep stare before he looked away again. Juvia didn't look relived at all, her eyes had filled with tears and she hurried to look away before anyone would notice.

- - - - - - - - - - Private interview - - - - - - - - - - -

Juvia says, "Juvia knew Gray lied ... she could see it in his eyes, because ... because Juvia looks at Gray-sama like that every day." *looks away

- - - - - - - - - - Private interview ends - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gray hurried to his feet to take a new question. He reached out to open the box, but before his fingers traces the golden edges a stream of energy shot forward and hit him. He cried out in pain and pulled his hand back.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled and ran forward to catch him before he hit the floor.

"What the hell," Gray said annoyed and held around his sore arm. It shook from the electricity and he bit his teeth together in pain.

"What happened?" Elfman asked surprised.

"I don't know," Gray said and stared at the box.

"I do," Gazille suddenly said, he sat in the corner with a smirk plastered on his face, "you lied didn't you, Gray?"

"I … I did not!" Gray said and tried to sound believable, but his voice gave him away. Lucy looked at him with sad eyes and then turned her eyes to the floor. A hand suddenly came out of nowhere and touched hers. Lucy looked up and was meet by serious dark eyes increased in flaming red hair.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - - -

Erza says, "I guess Lucy can't do anything about others feelings for her."

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thanks Erza," Lucy said and laid her own hand on top of Erza's. Erza just nodded and looked away, "anything wrong?" Lucy asked quietly.

"No," Erza just answered and didn't look at her.

"Fine!" Gray's voice suddenly interrupted them, everyone turned their attention to the ice mage again, and he looked absolutely furious, "I do, okay! I have thought of Lucy as more than friends!"

He yanked the box into his hands and pulled a paper up. Natsu grounded his teeth.

"Question from AzNx dRiFtEr," he said fast, "Question to Levy …"

"Me?" Levy said surprised and pointed at herself.

"Do you love Gazille?" Gray read, "What's with all the_ love questions_?"

"You're just mad, because everyone found out about your little secret," Loki said and crossed his arms. No one noticed how the tears fell down Juvia's cheeks.

"My question is over," Gray snapped, "What's your answer Levy?"

"I … I haven't really thought about it," she said shyly and wrapped her fingers together. Gazilles smirk had disappeared and he looked at her with awaiting eyes.

"Levy," Lucy said and got the blue-haired girls attention, "it's okay, just answer."

"Um …" Levy said and her face turned bright red, "I … um … are."

"What?" Natsu asked, "What did you say?"

"I! I DO!" Levy said louder and stared at the floor with her face shining red. Erza looked at her with sudden surprise.

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Erza says, "Levy loves Gazille … that definitely means we can't pair them up. That would be statistic bad – they would be a too strong team, if they trusted each other completely." *lift a finger in matter-of-fact way

- - - - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

Levy hurried to her feet without looking toward the corner where Gazille sat. She touched the box and blushed even more when she didn't get electrocuted like Gray did.

"There's only one left," she said when she looked down the box, "it's a question from JoyDollie … for Erza."

"For me?" Erza asked, "What is it."

- - - - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Erza says, "I fear the worst … everyone else have had horrible questions, that have made them feel terrible. They have had to tell whom they loved, in front of their enemies – their plans have been ruined and bonds have been broken. What horror is waiting for me on that little piece of paper?" *terrified

- - - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - - -

"How hot do you think Natsu is, maybe on a scale of 1 to 10?" Levy read.

"HUH?" Everyone exclaimed at the same time and tilted their heads to the side. Everyone sat in moment of silence. People looked at each other. Then Loki suddenly broke the silence with an outburst of laughter.

"That's too good!" he laughed. Everyone looked at him.

"I don't see what's so fu – Gray you too!" Erza said angrily when the ice mage had to cover his mouth too.

"S – sorry Erza," he said and pressed his lips hard together in a smile.

"I don't see – Levy!" Erza said and turned to the blue-haired girl that also had started to giggle. Soon Lucy couldn't hold it back either. Natsu's lips widen a grin and he put his hands behind the head.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "everyone had been so tense the whole time, it was a nice change of question." *laugh

- - - - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

Even Juvia's sad face turned in a small smile when she heard Gray's outburst of laughter. Gazille shook his head, but couldn't help a smile too. Elfman was already laughing with the others.

"Just say 10," Natsu said and smiled.

"4!" Erza said and raised a teasing eyebrow.

"What? 4?" Natsu said shocked, which just made the others tear up in laughter.

"Be happy you got a whole 4!" Gray said mocking.

"What did you say, Gray?" Natsu yelled angrily.

Erza walked over and touched the box without hesitating. She didn't even blink.

"She spoke the truth!" Lucy said and laughed.

"What!" Natsu cried out, "seriously! I'm not a 4!"

"You're right, you're a 0," Gray said and hurried to lift his hands before Natsu attacked him.

* * *

**So that was my Pandora's box chapter. There's only one chapter before the first elimination. **

**Like I said in the beginning, you twisted all of my plans. So this time you can write a sentence that HAS TO appear in the next chapter somehow. **

**Roles! !**

**The sentence can't involve the word ´LOVE´. **

**That's it - come up with your crazy sentences. : D ^_^/ **


	5. Last day before first elimination!

**PLEASE READ: **

**Hi, guys ... long time no see ... hehe ... I have no excuse. ANYWAY! I'm going to try to update faster, but I have had a lot of other stories to work on, and school-stuff too. **

**Last time I asked you to write me a sentence that I had to use in the story and the sentences you requested is written with BOLD! **

**Here you go: **

* * *

ParaTail hotel. Chapter 5.

Hey everyone! It's now the last day before the first elimination, where one boy will be sent home

* * *

Erza woke up very early the next day. Tomorrow was elimination, and she would have to split a pair and sent the guy home. **Erza looked down at her hand, there was still a burn mark on it after that whole Pandora incident. **She had said that Natsu was a ´4´ out of 10. She hadn't got as seriously a mark as Gray, when he said he didn't love Lucy, but it definitely hurt a little.

She closed her hand.

"Erza?" Elfman asked drowsy, "You're up?"

"Yeah …" she mumbled and hid her hand.

"We still need to figure out who we want to spilt. Have you thought about it?" Elfman asked.

"I have …" Erza said and looked at him, "maybe we could split Gray and Juvia."

"Sent Gray home?" Elfman asked, "Are you sure?"

"No, but…"

Suddenly three soft knocks sounded from the door.

"Erza?" Levy's soft voice asked.

"Yes!" Erza said and hurried to the door, she only had a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on.

"Can I talk to you?" Levy asked silently. Erza nodded immediately and closed the door behind her, "um … you don't want to … like … change?" Levy asked.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"I need your help, Erza!" Levy begged, "I will owe you a million favors!"

"Never say that in this game. What is it?" Erza asked.

"I want to pair up with Gazille!" She said and tightened her fist, "I don't know how you can help, but you are such a good player, and I just want you on my side in this!"

"I don't know if I can …"

"Please!" Levy said, "I think … I think …"

"You love him," Erza finished. Levy blushed heavily and her eyes flickered.

"So … will you help me?" Levy asked quietly.

Erza looked at the blue-haired girl for a while before she sighed.

"You owe me BIG TIME!"

* * *

While this happens Juvia is finding courage to talk with Gray.

- - - - - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Juvia says, "I love him, and if he doesn't know soon, I will lose him." *face twist in pain

- - - - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled and Gray stopped on his way out. He turned with a surprised expression. Juvia was sitting on their bed and avoided his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked and looked down, "my clothes isn't gone."

"No… Juvia just wanted to make sure," Juvia said and wrapped her hands together, "are Gray-sama going to stand by Juvia in the pairing ceremony?"

"Huh? Why do you ask that? Of course, you're my partner," he said and walked back to sit on the bed next to her, "are you afraid of being sent home?"

"Well …"

- - - - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Juvia says, "Of course I'm afraid of being sent home – that would mean that Gray-sama was alone on the hotel with Lucy!" *rage

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"Don't worry, It's a boy who is sent home tomorrow," Gray said and suddenly looked a bit worried, "Actually I am the one who should be worried."

"Gra…" Juvia began, but he waved her off.

"Relax, I'll fight," he said and headed for the door again.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Juvia asked and stretched her hand after him. He turned his head slowly.

"Just going for a walk …"

"This early?"

* * *

Lucy turned around in her bed and felt a warm hand on her cheek.

"Are you having a nightmare?" a soft voice asked and her eyes opened in surprise. She stared right into a pair of curios eyes and pink hair.

"Argh!" She said and sat up with a blink of the eyes, "don't look at me while I'm sleeping, Natsu your idiot!"

Natsu grinned. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door and both teenagers turned their heads in surprise.

"Come in," Natsu said instinctively.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked and stared at Natsu. Natsu grinned.

"You only want me to see you in your PJ's, is that it?" Lucy blushed heavily.

"**Natsu, you should really stop grinning at her like that, it looks like your going to rape her..."** Gray said and looked everything but amused.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview - - - - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "I want to die!" *hide face in hands

- - - - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

Natsu narrowed his eyes and jumped out of the bed. Gray narrowed his eyes too and a smirk grew on his face.

"What are you going to do?" he asked smug.

"Step outside, pervert!" Natsu said and almost spitted the words out.

"Stop it!" Lucy said, but didn't put too much effort in her voice; she knew it was no use. Natsu and Gray went outside and the thunderstorm echoed around them.

Lucy hurried out of bed and pulled a skirt and a sweater on before she chased after them.

Let's switch to Loki, which was walking that way. The spirit scratched his hair and yawned loudly.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Loki says, "Levy wasn't in bed this morning. That was when I realized that I haven't gotten such a good relationship with her yet, and if I don't do something quick she will maybe go against me." *lift a finger while explaining.

- - - - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"Leeevy?" Loki called tired. Suddenly he heard voices.

"Say that again!"

"Are you trying to act tough!"

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Guys! Stop it!"

* * *

Loki already knew the scene and sighed deeply. He rounded a corner and as he expected Gray and Natsu was in throats of each other. Lucy stood a little distance from them and with crazy arm movements tried to quiet them down – without luck.

Loki went by Lucy's side without the two boys even noticed.

"What is it this time?" he asked amused.

"Loki?" Lucy said surprised, but then her expression changed to pleading, "can you help me separate them?"

"They'll stop soon enough," Loki answered.

"You're all unbelievable!" Lucy yelled angrily, "I wish all of you just would… LEAVE ME ALONE!"

By the sound of her outburst Natsu and Gray stopped in a wrestling position. **Loki runs after Lucy while Natsu and Gray exchange glares. **

"I'm going after her too!" Gray said and tried to untangle himself from Natsu.

"No I am, you can stay here!" Natsu said angrily.

Soon they continued their fight were they left off.

Lucy ran as fast as she could.

- - - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - -

Lucy says, " I'm done with those stupid, immature and statistic guys, I just wanted to find Levy or Erza."

- - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"Lucy! Wait!" A voice suddenly yelled. Lucy turned her head to see who was following her.

"Lok-ARGH!" Suddenly her face smashed into something hard and she fell flat to the ground. Loki couldn't hold his laughter inside.

**"Lucy, did you honestly just crash into a pole?" **he asked and burst out in laughter, but hurried to help her to her feet.

"**Loki you idiot, stupid, annoying cutie!" Lucy shouted** while she tried to get her balance back.

"Annoying cutie?" Loki asked amused.

"Shut up," she said and wanted to push him away, but lost balance and hurried to grab his shirt again.

"Steady," Loki said and grabbed her shoulders to help her balance, "Maybe you should lie down."

"I don't want your help!" Lucy said drowsy.

"So you want me to let go?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Yes, let go!" she said, but changed her mind when she almost fell flat on her face again.

"I hate you!"

"I know you do," Loki said with a smile, "here, let me help you_ home_."

"Fine."

* * *

Back to Erza and Levy:

"So when did you start noticing that you liked Gazille?" Erza said interested and took a sip of her cup without leaving Levy with her eyes. Erza had taken a bottle of some kind of alcohol.

"I don't know… I guess because of something that happened the night he came," she said and blushed slightly.

"What happened?" Erza asked and sat her cup down, to fill Levys up.

"W-we talked," Levy said and wrapped her hands together.

"About?"

"Oh Erza, nothing special… he walked me home."

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Erza says, "This is twisting my plans a little."

- - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - - -

"What about you, Erza?" Levy asked shyly, "Any of the guys here you like?"

"No," Erza said shortly.

"What about Loki?" Levy asked, "I would hate to take him all out of the game and … Elfman isn't that big of a … gamer."

"What are you trying to say?" Erza asked.

"I'm just saying that we only know that a _guy_ is going home tomorrow, but we don't know if the guys should pick the girls or the other way," Levy said and made wild hand movements, "Maybe the pairs will be completely mixed tomorrow."

"Guess that could happen," Erza said in deep thoughts.

"I'm just saying that… it would be better to keep Loki in the game than Elfman," Levy said and guilt shone from her eyes, "no offence to Elfman."

"Hmm…" Erza thought.

- - - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Erza says, "Should I turn against Elfman?" *bite lip

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"What is on your mind?" Levy asked worried.

"Oh ... nothing," Erza said and avoided her eyes.

"Please, tell me!" Levy begged.

"No, I can't!" Erza mumbled.

"Please, Erza!" Levy begged.

"I was just thinking that ... um ...** It's too bad that Gray and Natsu wouldn't agree to a three-some with me**." Erza spit out.

"Um ... what?" Levy asked and her eyes widened to double size.

* * *

**Yeah, that was your crazy crazy sentences! xD **

**NEXT TASK FOR YOU GUYS: **

**Next is the elimination, and now you have to choose wisely. Witch pair do you want Erza and Elfman to split up and Do you want Erza to betray Elfman to save Loki? : O **

**Write it like this: **

**Split up: _ _ _ _ _ _ **

**Save Loki: Yes/No **


	6. 1th Elimination!

**Hi ... if anybody is still reading... xD I know I'm updating kind of late, but I'm almost done with my other stories and will have time to work on this. xD **

**I got a lot of votes... and it was kinda one-sided. xD Only a few of you votes unexpectedly... **

**Sorry about short-ness, but I thought I would update faster. : D**

* * *

ParaTail hotel. Chapter 6. 

"Lets not waste time on introduction and go right to the elimination. We are going to have the elimination in the same pavilion where we had the pairing ceremony. The girls are once again dressed up in flashy dresses and the boys in suits," I tell, "one boy will be sent home today and Gazille will take his partner. The pairs still don't know about Erza and Elfman's mission. So let's see how it will go."

The sunset shone brilliant behind the contestants. They stood in pair with serious expressions.

"Hallo everyone," I said with a smile, "I will now explain the roles."

They nodded.

"The girls will all take a seat on the chairs behind me," I gestured to the black elegant chairs behind me, "then the guys will each go to the girl you want to stand by and give them a rose." I picked up a basket filled with red roses from the floor.

- - - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Levy says, "I hope Gazille choose the pair to split ... and split Loki and me … no offence." *looks away.

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

All the girls got seated. The boys kept standing while I gave them each a rose.

"First of all," I said and smiled, "we have to split a pair. That means that whoever get split, the boy _can't _go behind his old partner."

Everyone nodded.

"Erza," I said and turned to her, "would you tell us which pair you and Elfman has chosen to split up?"

"What?" Everyone echoed shocked. Everybody turned to stare at Erza, but she avoided their eyes by playing with her hair.

- - - - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Gray says, "huh? Erza will split a pair? I fell so stupid… and tricked. So it was _her_ we should have tried to convince." *annoyed

- - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Um… it has been difficult," Erza mumbled and clenched her teeth, "first I want to ask Elfman something," she turned to him, "will you let me do this decision and not protest about it? No matter who it is?"

"S-sure," Elfman said flustered.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. Everybody stared at her.

- - - - - - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - - - - -

Loki says, "I have a terrible feeling about this. Levy has been talking a lot with Erza, if she splits us up… then I'll have a big chance of going home." *nervous

- - - - - - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"The one that I want to split up is…" she held a pause and looked shameful, "_Elfman and Myself._"

"W-what?" Elfman said, taken off guard.

"Seriously?" Loki said surprised. He had been so ready to go home.

"Erza," Levy whispered and looked betrayed.

"W-o-w," Natsu said and made a whistling sound.

"Can you do that?" Gray mumbled, he hurried to lift his hands "Not that I complain of course!"

"Um…" I said and looked through a book (appeared out of nowhere), turning the pages fast, "there's not a direct rule against it… I guess."

"Erza!" Elfman yelled, "men are not traitors!"

"That's the game," Erza said and her face was completely blank.

- - - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - -

Erza says, "and I'm no man"

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"I'm sorry Elfman," I told him, "but you still have a chance of staying on the hotel. You just can't stand behind Erza." I reminded him, it seemed to help a little. I turned to Gazille, "please stand behind Erza. You and her is now a locked pair."

"I guess," Gazille mumbled and walked casually toward Erza and stopped behind her, so he stood in the shadow of her chair.

"Natsu," I said and he jumped a little when he was pulled back to reality.

"Y-yeah!" he said a little too loud.

"Please go behind the girl you want to be your partner," I said. His lips spread in a grin and he hurried over behind Lucy. She took his rose with a small smile.

"You picked Lucy again," I said and he nodded, "why?"

"Because I like her a lot, she's an awesome person," he said shortly. Lucy rolled her eyes a little.

"Gray," I continued and turned to the dark-haired boy, "select your partner, please."

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Gray says, "I must say… I wanted to stand behind Lucy. I wanted her to pick me over that Flamehead. But I didn't know if I could betray Juvia."

- - - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

Gray walked much slower than Natsu. Heading for Lucy's chair. Natsu stared at him with narrowed eyes, and Lucy with surprise. He turned his head and looked over at the blue-haired girl. Her eyes were filled with shock and pain.

"God Damn it," he whispered and changed direction to were Juvia was sitting. Juvia's face changed to happiness and she took his rose with a wide smile.

"Gray you also picked your old partner? Can you tell us why?"

"Nope…" he answered. Juvia was too busy hugging the rose that his word didn't hurt her.

"Um… okay." I said and turned to the last two boys.

"Loki?" I said.

"I choose Levy of course," Loki said and went to her chair. She took his rose with her head slightly bent forward.

"Would you tell us why?" I asked.

"Because we still have unfinished business," he said and laid his hand on her shoulder. Levy looked up at his face, she looked very confused.

"Lastly," I said and turned to Elfman, "you have to choose a girl, that you think will pick you over her partner."

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Elfman says, "I think the most fragile relationship here is…"

- - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

Loki sighed when Elfman went to stand behind him. Levy looked up at the two boys with obvious shock.

"Levy, you have to pick who you want to stay…" I said slowly, "Elfman or Loki."

* * *

**WE'LL BE BACK AFTER A SHORT COMMERCIAL BREAK! **– Haha just kidding. ^^

* * *

"Well," Levy mumbled and looked down, "Loki says that we still have unfinished business, so therefore I pick him… I guess." (Your reviews voted _crazily_ for Loki to stay – except 1 or 2. Sorry to you –, so guess what… he's staying!)

"B-but Levy…" Elfman stuttered, while Loki's lips spread in a relieved smile, "I thought we were friends."

"Sorry," Levy said with an apologizing smile, "but we haven't really talked much."

"Not true! We talked at… I mean when…um…"

"Elfman," I interrupted his babbling, "Please pack your bags and leave the hotel."

* * *

**Gosh you guys, you all wanted ErzaXElfman out. xD (Surprise surprise)**

**Next little mission-thing: **

**Date time! **

**Choose a pair to go on a date! **

**BUT! **

**They can't be in the same pair. ^_0/ - good luck. **


	7. Who's going on a date?

**OHMYGOSH! Your drowning me in votes. I'm casually writing a chapter when 3 new votes comes in, a twist the whole thing. xDD**

**The whole thing started pretty one-sided, but then BOOM = everything changed! O_O' - but I guess you'll see. xD **

* * *

ParaTail hotel. Chapter 7. 

The breakfast table was unusually quiet the next day. Juvia had pushed her chair so close that Gray couldn't eat without touching her. Lucy was trying to start a conversation with Levy, who _tried_ to seem cheerful, but she kept glaring at the two people by the end of the table. Erza sat beside Gazille and ate silently.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - - -

Erza says, "of course I feel guilty… it was me who said ´I hate traitors ´, but it seems like I have become one myself."

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Hey Lucy?" Gray mumbled, trying to break the silence. Lucy looked up at him, "where's that flame-head today? ... Not that I mind him gone."

"He's sleeping, I think," Lucy answered and gave him a tired smile.

"I see…" Gray mumbled and suddenly the silence seemed even more awkward.

"I'm going to the pool," Erza said and rose from her chair. Everybody followed her with their eyes, and when she was out of the door Lucy whispered quietly.

"I can't believe Erza tricked Elfman like that," her voice was low.

"I know," Levy whispered back, "it's not like her at all."

"But we're still her friends," Lucy mumbled, "we have to support her... right?"

* * *

By the pool.

Erza dived into the pool and the cool water splashed to the sides. She shot trough the water and reached the other side in a few long strokes.

She stopped at the other end and let her arms rest on the edge of the pool. She closed her eyes and let the sun sink into her skin.

"Erza?" a surprised voice asked. She opened her eyes and looked right into a pair of huge eyes. She flicked a bit away by the sudden closeness.

"Natsu?" she exclaimed and sighed.

- - - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Erza says, "I didn't even see him coming."

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Is breakfast over?" Natsu asked and tilted his head. He had just pulled a shirt and a pair of jeans on quickly and his hair were a mess (more than usually)

"No, if your fast you can still make it," Erza said and lowered herself down the water again to take a few lanes.

"Oh, 'kay, I'm off then," he said and waved his hand cheerful. Erza gave him a small smile in response, "I can't believe no one woke me up, Oh! Wait, Erza!" he said and spun around, "By the way, I have to tell you som- w-wow-" his foot slipped on the wet stones and he lost balance. With a cry in surprise he fell headfirst into the pool.

"Natsu!" Erza said surprised and protected her face from the flying drops.

He splashed around for a second and came to the surface with a shocked expression.

Erza and Natsu stared at each other for a long second, before they both broke out in laughter. Natsu almost drowned with his heavy clothes on, while he laughed, but Erza hurried to help him to the edge, still giggling.

"You better get back up," Erza said and wiped an amused tear out of the corner of her eye.

"Wait!" Natsu said and lifted a finger, almost pulled down by his heavy clothes again, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" she asked curios, suddenly in a better mood.

"You stand very weak right now, you know, with a new partner and all," Natsu said and smiled nervously, "I just wanted to say that Lucy and I can help you stay – so if you ever need help, just ask, 'kay?"

"Natsu?" Erza said and her smile had slowly faded, "B-but I betrayed Elfman, why do you two still trust me?"

"I guess, it's because…" he thought about it for a second, "I'm just an awesome friend!"

Erza sighed again, but still smiled.

* * *

Loki walked into him and Levy's room and slammed the door behind him. He groaned annoyed and tried to control his temper. He took off his sunglasses and threw them to the floor.

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Loki says, "She is the most stubborn… person… I have ever met! Levy, have avoided me the whole day and when I finally found her, she yelled at me and told me to leave her alone, What is that?" *shoves fist toward the camera

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

He walked demonstrative toward the bed and fell forward down in the soft covers, letting his face bury in a huge pillows. Then his head yanked up.

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Loki says, "it was her pillow… her perfume is kind of… good." *looks away

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent. At least he like _ONE _thing about her.

"Loki?" a small voice mumbled.

"Huh?" he asked and hurried to sit up on the bed, still with the pillow him his hands. Levy stood with her red shirt and blue shorts and played with her hair.

"We have to met up in the dinning hall," she mumbled and didn't look at him.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Levy says, "the more I look at him, the more I wish he was Gazille. Gazille as my partner." *sigh

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Um, sure," Loki said and looked around for his sunglasses. He spotted them by Levy's feet, "hey Levy! Can you give me those?" he asked and pointed at the sunglasses.

"Yeah," she mumbled and picked them up from the floor. Loki put the pillow back on the bed and hurried toward her with an outstretched hand.

"Was that my pillow?" she asked confused.

"Maybe..." Loki said and grabbed the sunglasses from her fingers.

"Why were you sunglasses on the floor?" Levy asked and suddenly gave him a fascinated stare, "I have never seen you without them. Huh! Your eyes are golden. That's cool! You shouldn't wear them when you have such special eyes."

"Y-you think?" Loki mumbled and took a step back when the small girl tiptoed up; _to look at his eyes_.

"W-we should go," he hurried to say, and grabbed her shoulders lightly; afraid that she would fall over.

"Okay," she said and turned toward the door, "By the way, Loki." she said with a small voice, "I'm sorry about before."

Loki followed her in silence and without knowing why, he did not put his sunglasses on again.

* * *

In Gray and Juvia's room.

"We should hurry," Gray mumbled and checked in the mirror that he was wearing a shirt this time, "Damn it!" he exclaimed when his bare-chested reflection stared at him.

"Gray-sama," Juvia said and held his black shirt up.

"Oh, thanks," he said and received it with a thanking nod. Juvia smiled blushing back, "hey, Juvia?"

"Yes, Gray-sama?" she said with a smile.

"You don't have to prove that you are loyal to me, I totally know you wouldn't betray me, so cut down on the clinging-puppy-eye-helping-act, okay?" he said and looked at her with serious eyes. She looked absolutely shocked.

"A-act? Gray-sama, I…" she began, but seemed too flustered to continue.

"Just be yourself for once, I would like to know the real you," he said and gave her a smile. Her cheeks turned red and she looked down.

"Gray-sama-"

"Oh, and just call me Gray," he told her with a wave. She suddenly looked very confused, like he had just said something completely unreasonable.

"Gray-sama, you don't understand," she said and ignored his name request, "I'm not acting at all, I…" her voice suddenly changed to a soft tone, "I really respect and care for you. I don't know what else to do."

Gray lifted an eyebrow, "I respect you too."

"I don't know how to be the one you want," she said and suddenly looked very helpless, "I see the looks you give Lucy and… i-it hurt." Her eyes suddenly became blank with tears.

"H-hey!" Gray said and put a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and let her silent tears spill in Gray's black shirt.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Gray says, "I really hate when girls cry… I don't know what to do."

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"J-Juvia?" Gray mumbled awkwardly, "Do you want to stay here? I'll give you all the information later."

"No, I won't leave your side," she said and clenched around his shirt.

"O-okay," he stuttered and resisted his urge to run away.

"Gray-sama," she whispered and suddenly smiled through her tears. She cuddled into his shoulder.

"U-um!" he said and untangled from her fingers, "I'll get you something to dry your eyes."

- - - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - -

Juvia says, "I was perfectly fine with your shoulder." *sigh

- - - - - - - - Private interview ends - - - - - - - -

* * *

Gazille, Natsu, Lucy and Erza were the first in the dinning hall. Natsu, Erza and Lucy chattered about something and tried to pull Gazille into the conversation too, but he mostly cut them off with a snapping comment.

They sat this way; Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gazille.

"Hey guys," Levy said when she came into the hall. She brightened up when she saw an empty seat beside Gazille and immediately ran from Loki's side to sit with him.

"Hi," she said happily.

"You seem unusually cheerful," Gazille said and glared at her.

"Do I?" she said and smiled at him.

"Hey Loki," Lucy said and waved at him with a small smile. Loki took a seat beside her and smiled back, "where's your sunglasses?" she asked surprised.

"Oh, in my pocket," he told her and patted his pocket.

"That's almost weird to see you without them," Lucy said.

"Really," he said and laughed.

"Yeah… oh, hi! Gray, Juvia!" Lucy greeted the last arrivals. Juvia had snaked herself around Gray's arm and seemed almost_ too _comfortable.

Gray lifted a hand in greeting (the one without Juvia on) and took a seat next to Loki. He almost had to shake Juvia off to make her sit in her own seat.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Gray says, "I don't know what I say, but she is even more clinging than before." *frustrated

- - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"Hallo everybody," my voice broke through the chatter and everybody looked toward med, "Today's meeting is a little different."

"Bad-different or good-different?" Loki asked skeptically.

"Well, we have asked the viewers to send two of you on a date, and they have all voted," I explained. Everybody tensed.

"So a one of us pairs is going on a date?" Natsu asked carefully and looked at Lucy.

"Nope!" I said with a smirk, "I told them that it couldn't be someone that is already paired."

"HUH?" Natsu said disbelieving.

"Let's look at the board," I said and a board suddenly randomly appeared from out of nowhere (just use your fairy-tail-imagination, 'kay?).

"So… Natsu and Lucy ... or Levy and I, couldn't go on a date?" Loki asked to get everything straight. I nodded and pointed at the board.

"This is how the score is so far:

"The lowest rated pairs is NatsuXErza and LokiXJuvia with 1 vote each," I said and pointed at the pairings.

"Somebody paired me with Loki-san?" Juvia said flustered, "that's… unexpected."

"Don't insult my reviewers, I like Crack-pairings," I said with a smile.

"Don't call me a _crack-pairing_," Loki said annoyed.

"Okay anywaaay, 4th place is GrayXErza with 3 votes," I told them.

"Me and Gray?" Erza asked and pointed at the (now shirtless) mage.

"Yup!" I said.

"I'm fine with that pairing," Gray said with a smile. Juvia yanked in his arm and he sighed annoyed. Erza smiled and shook her head silently.

"The next pairing have been all the way on first place, but then a wave of votes yanked it down on 3rd place. The pairing is: GazilleXLevy with 5 votes."

"No way, we almost won, but then…" Levy mumbled and clenched a fist, "curse you stupid other-pairing-fans!"

"What are you saying?" Gazille said and lifted an eyebrow.

"Never-mind," Levy said and scratched her cheek awkwardly, "I didn't mean it review-people! I actually love you, so PAIR ME UP WITH GAZILLE!"

"Don't tell me my reviewers what to do," I sighed, "they do what they want anyway. That aside, now to the two highest voted pairings, only 1 vote separated them," I glared at them dramatically, "they have competed about first place a lot, and I had to post this story quickly so they didn't tie again! *stressed! On second place is the pairing LokiXLucy with 7 votes!"

"No way! With 1 vote! Can't you wait for two more fans to vote on us?" Loki begged and held up two fingers. Lucy smiled at Loki. Natsu looked almost relieved.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Natsu says, "I would rather NOT have Lucy pulled out on a date – so I'm happy Loki didn't end up with a date." *Grin

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"Now time for the number 1 voted pairing," I said and held one finger up, "with 8 votes… the pairing is…"

* * *

**WE'LL BE BACK AFTER A SHORT COMMERSIAL BREAK! –** Haha. : D

* * *

_*Push away commercials!_

"Well, that was annoying!" I mumbled and shook my head, "I hate when commercials makes a cliffhanger."

"Whatever! Just tell us the pairing!" Natsu said annoyed and impatient.

"Fine, that winning pairing that is going on a date is, LucyXGray," I told them.

Total silence followed.

"Um, guys?" I asked hesitant.

"WHAT THE HEEEEELL!" Natsu triggered off, "then I'd rather let Loki go with her! Damn it!"

"Gray-sama? You are not going are you?" Juvia asked and clenched her fingers harder around his naked arm.

"Stop that, you're hurting me!" Gray exclaimed and tried to shake her off, but she just clenched harder and made small pained noises.

"Natsu relax," Lucy mumbled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"1 vote! 1 Damn vote!" Loki said gloomy.

"When is the date?" Gray asked over the many noises. I almost had to yell back.

"Tomorrow," I told him.

"Great," he said and smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

"I bet you do, but maybe you'll get a small surprise," *Evil grin*

* * *

**Just to make Gray and Lucy's date interesting let's make a new little mission for you guys. ;P**

**Sentence time again! **

**Leave a sentence that either Gray or Lucy says on the date. Haha! Last time it was pretty random and funny. ^_^**

**RULES!**

**1) NO ´I love you´ or ´I really like you´'s **

**2) No other characters can come and disturb them (I know, I know - it could be hilarious, but that's how it is) **

**HAVE FUN! LOL! ^_^/ **


	8. The Date of Doom!

**This chapter became pretty long. xD YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY! - love it. **

**Your sentences is written with BOLD! **

**BTW!: Gray is very out of character (it was impossible for me to keep him in character with your sentences. He is allergic to stuff, he's a pervert, he strips ALL THE TIME and a lot more). But strangely no one really made fun of Lucy! **

**Apparently you all wanted Gray to make a fool out of himself, but you didn't care about Lucy. XD**

* * *

ParaTail hotel. Chapter 8. 

"Gray-sama! Please don't go!" Juvia begged for the who-knows-how-many-time and grabbed his arm. He sighed and shook her off.

"I'll be back in a few hours," he told her and adjusted his light blue shirt in the mirror. He had tried to tame his wild black hair too, but it had appeared to be an impossible task. He had used most of the morning to get ready, and Juvia had used most of the morning to plead him from going.

"It's not really my decision anyway," he said and looked at Juvia with a smirk, "the _reviewers_ said so."

Juvia looked at him with begging eyes.

"And – Huh!" he yelled when he looked back in the mirror and found himself shirtless.

* * *

At Natsu and Lucy's house:

"How do I look?" Lucy asked Natsu and turned around. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she wore a pretty white dress and bright red earrings.

"Does it matter?" Natsu asked. He had been lying on the bed for a while now and didn't even look up.

"Will you stop sulking?" she asked annoyed and looked in the mirror, "You and Gray are so much alike, it's a shame that you fight."

"What?" Natsu said and sat up.

"Yeah, I said it," she said and took up a red necklace from her jewelry box, which matched the earrings.

"Don't compare me to him!" Natsu said and crossed his arms and legs like an angry child.

"Kid!" she sighed and tried to close the necklace, "Um… Natsu could you help me out?"

"Hmm…" he just mumbled, but did walk over and took the necklace from her fingers. She pulled her ponytail out of the way and gave his clumsy fingers time to close the small lock.

"Thanks," she mumbled and grabbed her bag, "I'm off then."

"Hold on," Natsu murmured. She stopped and looked at him with soft eyes, "I… um… do not want you to go."

"But I'm going," she told him and gave him a small smile, "I'll be fine, 'kay? see you later."

"Anyone but _him_!" he suddenly said a little to loud and slammed his hand into the wall in front of her. She flickered in surprise and stared at him with shocked eyes.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Natsu says, "Anyone but that stripping pervert!" *groan

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Natsu!" she protested.

"Promise me that you wont… that you wont…"

"Stop it," she said and pushed him in the chest. It had absolutely no effect, "I can figure out whom I want to do _anything_ with, thank you very much," with those words she lowered herself under his arm and headed for the door.

He didn't try to follow her.

* * *

Gray was at the meeting place first. The sun was slowly rising in the horizon behind him and you could smell the morning dew.

It was just outside the hotel, where a table and two chairs had been set up with fancy tableware. Gray had taken a seat while he waited and played with his fork to pass the time.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Gray says, "She sure let me wait."

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey," someone suddenly said behind him, and the fork dropped out of his fingers. He turned and saw Lucy stand in her white dress and almost fell down from his chair.

"Hi," he said and hurried to his feet. He looked down and smiled relieved when both his shirt and pants still remained on his body, "you look really good."

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Gray says, "Gosh… worth the wait."

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"Oh, thank you," Lucy said and smiled. She looked nervous, which made two of them. Kind of awkward.

"S-so um…" Gray said and hurried to pull out a chair for her, "want to sit?"

"**Gray, your clothes…**" she mumbled and pointed at him.

"Wha… DAMN!" he yelled and hit his forehead with a sigh. Lucy laughed quietly and picked his shirt up from the ground.

"It's kind of a cute habit," she said to try to lighten the mood.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Lucy say, "it's weird and perverted, but it's just… Gray." *awkward smile

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Y-you think?" Gray said and felt his face explode in embarrassment. He hurried to look away to cover up his red face. Lucy laughed and looked at his shirt, then her smile slowly faded.

**"Uhh, Gray, why do you have a tag on the back of your shirt that says, 'Property of Juvia?'"** she asked slowly and showed him the homemade tag on his shirt.

"She didn't!" he gasped and grabbed the shirt – but sure enough she had sewed a homemade tag into his shirt. The letters were red and had a large exclamation point at the end. His eyebrow twitched.

"I totally understand," Lucy said and Gray yanked his head up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked frustrated.

"You want to tell me that I shouldn't try anything, and that is totally cool, I understand that you really like Juvia," Lucy said and played with a hair that had gotten out of the ponytail.

"It's not…" he mumbled, but stopped himself.

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Gray says, "I can't believe this…" *hide head in hands

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

**"Hey Lucy, do you know why Juvia almost tore my arm off yesterday when they announced the date?" **he mumbled.

"Yeah… because she obviously like you a lot," Lucy said and sighed.

"Y-you think?" he mumbled and looked away.

- - - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "He's an idiot!" *facepalm

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Let's just get some breakfast," Lucy said with a smile, "I'm excited to see what they have planned for the rest of the day."

"Yeah…" Gray said and for some reason he shivered when he thought about it. He held the chair out for Lucy when she came to sit and hurried to his own chair.

"Hey Guys," a voice suddenly said. Both Gray and Lucy turned their head in surprise.

"M-Mira-Jane?" Lucy said surprised. She smiled and gave a her a happy wave.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "it's kind of weird, when her brother just got kicked out of the game." *nervous laugh.

- - - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - -

"I'm here with your breakfast," she said with a smile.

"**What in heavens name is this?" **Lucy asked and looked down the bowls in Mira-Jane's hands.

"Soup?" Gray asked and looked at the steaming hot bowls too. Mira-Jane put the bowl on the table and winked before she hurried back to the hotel. The soup were an unusual color with some kind of _meat?_ in it.

"Soup for breakfast," Gray mumbled to himself and picked up the spoon. Lucy let the spoon to her lips and tasted the liquidly food.

"Delicious!" Lucy said when she tasted it and her eyes almost sparkled.

"Really?" Gray said and smiled by her face, he lifted the spoon, when something caught his eyes, "**there's a hair in my soup!"**

"Oh, your right," Lucy said and reached over and removed it, "there… now it's gone."

"Do you think I'm a kid?" Gray said and sighed.

"Only a little," Lucy teased and Gray blushed unknowingly again. He hurried to lift the spoon to his mouth. He had a normal straight expression on, then his mouth twisted in surprise and his eyes widened in shock.

"**AHHH! I HATE this stuff!**" Gray cried out when he realized what he was eating.

"What? What is it?" Lucy asked surprised and stopped eating.

"I-it's _mushrooms_…" Gray mumbled and wanted to spit it out, but he couldn't make himself do it in front of Lucy, so he just swallowed with a forced gulp.

"You don't like mushrooms?" Lucy asked and almost laughed by his shocked expression.

"I-It's not like that… **I'm allergic**!" he mumbled and suddenly felt a weird pressure against his chest.

"**Uh… Gray, your shirt… it's gone again"** she mumbled.

"W-whoarter… pliese… *water, please*" he mumbled and suddenly his voice sounded weird. She giggled and gave him her glass. He emptied it in another large gulp.

"What about we skip breakfast?" Lucy laughed and shook her head at him.

"Thanks…" he mumbled and still sounded a little weird, but understandable.

"What?" My voice broke through; they both turned their heads in surprise.

"Do you just appear when you want?" Gray asked and pushed his plate away with a huge sigh.

"Yup," I told him, "anyway, if you're already done with the breakfast, then let's go to the next location."

"Next location?" Lucy asked suspicious.

* * *

A little later. 

"A spa?" Lucy and Gray said at the same time and stared at the huge place. Both their eyes shone with excitement.

"Yeah," I said and pushed them forward, "hurry in and change."

"Change?" Lucy asked surprised, "I didn't bring-"

"Everything is taken care of," I told her and pulled them both forward.

"Great… **Don't you dare strip in front of me, Gray, **wait until we get into the changing rooms," Lucy said surprised and pushed him away when his shirt and pants were already gone.

"**Wanna join the stripping club?" **he asked with a smile.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

Gray was a quick changer, so he already sat in the Jacuzzi when Lucy came out. His head rested against the edge, while he let the bobbles massage his body.

"Is it good?" Lucy asked.

"It's amazing," Gray said and opened his eyes. He exclaimed a surprised ´gah ´, when he saw Lucy. She was wearing a red bikini with white edges and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"**Gray, something is coming out of your nose" **Lucy said surprised. Gray hurried to turn away and wiped the blood off from under his nose.

"I-it's nothing…" he said with red cheeks and didn't look at her before her body was hid in the bobbles.

"You're acting a little weird," Lucy mumbled and leaned back in the relaxing bobbles.

"Really," Gray mumbled and tried to change the subject, "So…"

"**I wish Loki was here,**" she mumbled.

"Um… where did that come from?" Gray asked surprised.

"Don't you too?" she said with a small smile.

"What do you mean by that?" he murmured.

"**You know what Gray, Levy told me a few days ago about you and Loki hooking up when you were drunk... You don't have to admit anything, but I figured I'd bring it up."** Lucy suddenly said.

"EXCUSE ME!" Gray exclaimed, surprised by the sudden subject.

"Yeah, she told me that **you were gay for Loki and Natsu once," **she told him.

"Where does that rumor come from?" he asked stunned.

"Levy," Lucy said simply.

"I think I need a talk with her," Gray mumbled and clenched his fists in annoyance.

"It's no big deal," Lucy said and moved closer to him, "**I think Loki has such beautiful eyes, **don't you think?**"**

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Gray says, "it's almost sad that she's more comfortable around me when she thinks I'm gay." *sigh

- - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"I wouldn't know, I haven't looked at them," Gray said and tried to make her understand, but she seemed totally clueless.

"It's fine, Gray," she said with a smile.

"I'm sure it is! But I'm not gay!" he said frustrated.

"Oh…"

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Gray says, "you don't have to be so surprised."

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

Suddenly a person with a tray came toward them with a huge smile painted on.

"Hallo, how are we doing?" she asked happily.

"Except the fact that Lucy thinks I'm gay, I was forced to eat mushrooms and I just had a nosebleed, everything's fine," Gray said and looked at her with tired eyes.

"That's great," she said and smilingly lowered the tray.

- - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - -

Gray says, "She didn't even listen" *fail!

- - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"You had a nosebleed?" Lucy asked surprised.

"LOOK ICE CREAM!" Gray yelled to change the subject. He grabbed the two plates with brown-ish ice cream.

"Looks good," Lucy said and received it. Gray smiled and put a huge spoonful into his mouth.

"Hmm… that's a strange taste…" he mumbled.

"Yeah…" Lucy mumbled and took another spoonful, "what's the flavor?"

The lady with the big smile seemed happy by the question, "it's mushrooms."

Gray spitted it out like poison and turned to stare at her.

**"I'm pretty sure you are not supposed to eat mushrooms in ice cream form" **he yelled angrily and waved a fist toward her. He suddenly felt very dizzy and almost fainted were he was. Lucy hurried to grab him.

"Gray? Are you alright?" she asked concerned and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"Too many… mushrooms…" he mumbled and sounded very sick.

"Do you want to go home?" she mumbled and stroke his hair concerned.

"NO!" he yelled and suddenly seemed perfectly fine.

"Well, okay… I don't know about you, but I'm kind of hungry… we didn't get much breakfast," she mumbled.

"Yeah, your right… GAH!" he exclaimed when she went up from the Jacuzzi and he saw her red bikini again.

"Is that blood?"

"N-NO!"

* * *

After changing. 

"You're done already?" I asked surprised when I saw them come out from the spa.

"Yeah, we're kind of hungry," Lucy explained.

"No more mushrooms…" Gray sighed.

"**You're such a baby,**" Lucy laughed. Gray scowled and looked away.

"I guess I can get you to another location," I mumbled and thought about it, "let me see… OH! I know!"

* * *

A little after.

"A carnival!" Lucy said excited, "I have always wanted to go. Come on, Gray!" she said excited and pulled him toward the crowd of people and stalls were you could win teddy bears and candy. Gray let her pull him with her into the mass of people- still a little lightheaded from the mushrooms.

"Let's get some popcorn," she said and pointed at a man selling them to a small kid.

"Sure, I brought money," Gray said – happy that he finally acted cool on this date. He took his wallet and pulled a few dollars up.

"Two please," he told the man with the popcorn.

"Gray, Look," she said and pulled in him so he almost dropped the popcorn, "they sell **Flaming Alaska** over there!"

"**That sounds painful…"** Gray mumbled.

"Come!" she insisted and he slowly pulled his wallet up again. He ordered the weird looking dessert for Lucy and turned around to give her her share, but when he looked she was gone.

"Hey, Lucy?" he asked and looked around. He spotted her by a shooting game. She held a blue ball and took aim at three bottles stacked to a pyramid. He hurried over with the popcorn and Faming Alaska. He put the food down on the counter and looked at her posture and just before she threw he grabbed her arm.

"What are you-"

"Here," he turned her body so she was standing more to the side, "lower you arm a little," he said and she obeyed, "take aim… now, throw a little higher than your aim."

She did and hit a bottle.

"It worked," she said happily. He smiled at her excitement.

"You didn't win anything," he told her with an amused expression.

"Oh _yeeah_! Can you do it better?" she asked and gave him the ball. He smirked and took the ball when he suddenly spotted a bug on his arm.

"**OH DAMN IT! A BUG! GET IT OFF ME!" **he yelled and the ball flew out of his hands. Lucy laughed loudly and pointed at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"You… are such a," she laughed and shook her head.

"It just surprised me, that's all," he mumbled defensive.

"Congratulation sir!" the man in the stall yelled cheerful and handed him a huge Puppy Plushie.

"I- I won?" Gray said surprised and received it. The man nodded, "awesome!"

"That was totally luck!" Lucy said.

"I'm just an expert. Even when I fail - I win!" he smirked and hugged the puppy.

"**Gray! Don't go around naked while hugging a puppy plushie." **Lucy said with a sigh.

"Oh! Not again…" Gray mumbled and didn't even bother freaking out.

"Here," Lucy mumbled and gave him his clothes. He laughed awkwardly and received them. He gave her the popcorn in exchange.

She put a handful in her mouth and started walking. Gray followed in a hurry – still trying to button his shirt and balance with the food and puppy.

"Do you want to try the rollercoaster?" she asked with a smile.

"If you want to," he said and closed the last button.

"**So... uh, hey stop stripping, your ruining my appetite!" **she said and threw a few popcorn after him. He looked down and saw that his shirt had already disappeared.

- - - - - - - Private interview - - - - - - -

Gray says, "how does this happen so fast?" *sigh

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"**But I thought you liked me stripping. So much for impressing you." **Gray mumbled. **Lucy twitched**.

"Are you serious?" she said and closed her eyes.

"NO! I have been saying strange things all day!" Gray said frustrated, "and I have been acting weird too, I think all of this is totally planned!"

"That's stupid," Lucy sighed and grabbed his arm, "just come with me!"

"Where are we going?" he asked surprised. She didn't answer just pulled him into an alley.

"Gray," she said and looked at him, "you are the strangest person I have ever met."

"Is that good or bad?" he said hesitant.

**"Gray, can you keep a close watch on Juvia after this? She might try to murder me." **Lucy told him.

"I told you, it's not-" he was cut off, when her lips gently touched his. Popcorn, Flaming ALaska and his stuffed puppy fell to the ground with soft thuds. She pulled away quickly to watch his reaction. (_THIS DOES NOT MEAN THEY ARE PAIRED FOREVER BTW_!)

"That was… unexpected," Gray mumbled flustered.

"Okay, guys," I suddenly interrupted and Lucy pulled away with a surprised gasp, "sorry, but we are out of sentences."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Gray asked suspicious (and kind of angry for the interruption).

"Oh, nothing."

Lucy looked at Gray and blushed.

"Guess, we should go back," she mumbled and looked away.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Gray says, "No! It was finally going well," *facepalm

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"Yeah…" he agreed quietly.

* * *

Erza ran a hand through her red hair. She had been outside for a while now and let the sun warm her skin. It was so quiet when Natsu and Gray didn't fight and Loki didn't follow Lucy around with his romantic comments. She smiled.

"Without Lucy and Gray the drama has minimized a bit," she whispered to herself and put her hands behind the head.

"That kind of hurt my feelings," a voice said and she opened her eyes in surprise. Gray was standing a little distance away and looked at her with tired eyes. He still wore the clothe from the date, so he must have just gotten home.

"Where's Lucy?" Erza asked and sat up.

"Headed for her room," Gray said shortly and went over to sit beside her. He almost collapsed to the ground beside her.

"How did it go?" Erza asked hesitant.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Erza says, "That was really a stupid question, considering his attitude."

- - - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Well…" Gray began and crossed his legs, "we started out with a dinner…"

"Good start," Erza said with a smile.

"It appeared that someone had put mushrooms in the soup, and that triggered my allergy," Gray said and sighed.

"Oh… you have a allergy?"

"After that we went to a spa," he continued and ignored her question.

"That sounds really nice," Erza said.

"It began good… until we started talking, and Lucy assumed I was gay and had been making out with Loki and Natsu," he said and closed his eyes by the memory.

"Have you?"

"No!" he yelled and looked at her with exhaustion.

"Sorry, but I'm sure Lucy can forget those small mistakes…"

"I'm not done," he said and Erza widen her eyes.

"There's more?" she gasped.

"Yup, after that we got ice cream – mushrooms." He didn't even have to say anymore, "then we decided to get something to eat, so we drove to a carnival."

"Really?" Erza said and started to sound skeptical.

"Yeah… there we got popcorn and something called ´Flaming Alaska´," he said.

"That sounds painful."

"That's was I said!" he agreed, "anyway, I won a puppy-kind-of-plushie after freaking out over a bug…"

"A bug?"

"It was huge!" he insisted and Erza almost laughed, but stopped herself, "what happened next?"

"We ate and then… Lucy called me weird and…" he stopped himself.

"What? What happened?" Erza asked with a smile.

"She kissed me," he told her and touched his lips.

"Kissed…" Erza asked and her smile slowly faded.

"Yeah…" Gray mumbled and his cheeks turned red, "i-isn't that weird… Haha."

"Excuse me," Erza mumbled and got up from her seat next to him.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"I need to do something," she answered simply and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Lucy?" Loki asked surprised when she came around the corner. Still wearing her pretty white dress.

"Hi Loki," she said with a small smile and continued walking toward her and Natsu's room.

"So… how did it go?" he asked and fell into her walking pace.

"F-fine," she said and blushed.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Lucy says, "Why do I keep thinking about that kiss? I barely touched him!" *blush

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"What happened?" Loki asked and stopped walking. She slowed down too, but didn't stop.

"Nothing happened," she said and waved him off.

"Don't lie to me!" he snapped and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" she immediately demanded.

"Tell me what happened, I swear if he tried anything-"

"Loki, you're hurting my arm!" she cut him off and yanked her hand back, but only because he let go.

"Did he kiss you?" Loki said and jealousy shone from his eyes.

"It's really none of your business!" Lucy snapped and backed away from him.

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "I don't like him in this mood."

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"It IS my business!" he exclaimed angrily.

"I'm going to bed," she told him and turned to leave, but he caught her arm again, but lighter.

"Do you love him?" he asked and dug his golden eyes into hers.

"I-it's none-"

"… of my business," Loki ended and let go of her. She groaned and hurried away.

* * *

**I try to make as many pairing-moments as I can! It's really HARD to satisfy all your pairings. Some of you hated on me for putting Gray and Lucy on a date, but it wasn't my fault! xD**

**ANYWAY! ! !**

**Next time is Pandora's box. See if you can get some good questions in. **

**WRITE IT LIKE THIS: **

**Question to: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

**Question: _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

_I'll make more original missions next time. : D_


	9. Pandora's box again!

**Hi guys! So that I update so late is not really my fault (this time!) Fanfiction had problems with it, but it is all sorted out now. I had a type 2 error, but it has finally been fixed. YAY! So now I can update faster. LOL! **

**READ THIS BEFORE READING STORY!**

**I got frikin' 30+ reviews, so there was no way that I could include all the questions in Pandora's box. xDD SRY! But because it took me forever and ever and ever to update, I put all the questions in a bag (Yes, I wrote them all down... X_x) and picked them at random. Sorry, to you that I didn't pick. **

**ENJOY! : D**

* * *

ParaTail hotel. Chapter 9. 

The mages met up in the familiar room with pillows spread out on the floor and a wooden table with a decorated box (that they had all come to hate) in the middle.

"D-do we have to do this?" Lucy mumbled quietly and took a seat next to Natsu. The other sat down with their partners and looked just as uncomfortable as she.

"Let's just get it over with," Loki mumbled and hurried to his feet. Everybody stared at him while he walked toward the small box and opened it slowly.

"There's a lot of questions this time," he told them and stared at the sea of folded papers in the box. Then he sighed and grabbed one. "It's for Gazille," he mumbled.

"Me?" Gazille said and looked at him.

"Okay, this one is from, **_DoomKnight1of24_**. Yeah… um… What in your opinion, makes the Iron Dragon Slayers superior to other Dragon Slayers?" Loki mumbled and looked at him. Natsu's eyes dug into him.

"What doesn't make us superior?" Gazille said and looked at Natsu with a smirk.

"You…!" he began, but Lucy grabbed his shoulder and held him back with a sigh. Loki rolled his eyes and went over to take a seat.

- - - - - - - private interview- - - - - - -

Lucy says, "oh Natsu." *sigh

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"We are superior because we can control our powers – and not just burn things to the ground," he said and rose to his feet to take a new note.

"You are so dead later!" Natsu threatened, but Gazille only laughed at him. He dug his hand down the box and grabbed one. He looked at it.

"This one is for Erza from someone named** _Song Of The Bleeding Red Rose_**," he said and waved the small piece of paper, "it says …" his lips widen in a smirk, "would you rather kiss Natsu or Elfman?"

"Excuse me?" she said and coughed awkwardly. Gazille showed her the paper where the words clearly showed the question.

"I would…" she looked away, "kiss Natsu, I guess"

Without giving anyone time to comment she rose from her seat and went past Gazille. He chuckled while he sat down.

"This one is for Juvia, from… **_akiba of the north_**" she said and held up a new piece of paper, "if you could choose anyone, besides Gray, who would it be?"

"L-like a partner?" she said stunned, "Gray-sama of course-"

"It says_ besides_ Gray," Erza reminded her and wave the paper in the air. Juvia's lips turned into a line and her eyes flickered.

"I … um … want Gray-sama, but if not him," she mumbled shyly, "then … Loki-san." she spit out frustrated.

"Me?" Loki said surprised. Gray looked at Loki with wondering eyes.

"D-don't get me wrong!" she hurried to yell and pointed at Loki, "Juvia never said she would b-betray Gray-sama… i-it's just if she had to pick."

"I get it," Loki said and smiled friendly to her. She sighed and went over to the box, her hand taking a new piece of paper.

"This one is for Levy-chan, it is from a person named,** _im-a-tumor_** " she announced and rose an eyebrow, "what are your current thoughts about Erza right now?" she read slowly.

"My current thoughts?" Levy asked and suddenly seemed careful, "I see her as a strong person, I guess…" she said quietly and hurried toward the box. Everybody seemed very comfortable with that answer.

"OUCH!" Levy exclaimed shocked when her hand burned against the before-very-cool metal. Erza looked at her with flustered eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked and her eyes were confused. Levy looked down and sighed.

"Okay, I see you as a _weak_ person," she said directly and everyone seemed to hold their breath for a second, Levy included.

"How so?" Erza asked with an icy voice.

"You betrayed Elfman! You tricked him to be send home, and even though you promised me…" she cut herself off and gave Gazille a quick look, "never mind. I just see you weak, with your current situation." She pulled a new slip of paper up – this time without problem. Erza gave her a last cold look before she looked away.

"T-this is for Natsu," Levy mumbled and seemed happy to throw the attention from her own question, " it's from **_akiba of the north_**… again…have you ever been on heat because of your dragon magic power?"

"On heat?" Natsu questioned.

"That's what it says?" Levy mumbled and went to take a seat.

"Do you mean on fire?" Natsu asked and scratched his hair, "because then, yeah, a lot of times." He smirked.

"I think she means… seriously." Erza explained.

"Um… well, I don't get _burned_," he answered and scratched his head, "then I would seriously have a problem as a _Fire_ Dragon Slayer." He pronounced carefully.

He jumped to his feet and went to pick a piece of paper.

"This one is for Lucy from, **_Lucy's next stellar spirit_**" Natsu mumbled.

"My next spirit?" Lucy said interested.

Natsu nodded and continued: "Do you think Natsu and Gray would be… gay … for … each other … OKAY! Where the _Hell_ is the person who wrote this!" he curled the paper in his fist.

"Me and him?" Gray asked and pointed at Natsu with disbelief.

"Honestly," Lucy mumbled and sighed, "I think they would have a _very _complicated relationship, but I guess everything's possible," the last part she mumbled under her breath.

"E-excuse me!" Gray stuttered stunned, "What's with _these fangirls!_ If they see two people who absolutely _hate_ each other, they immediately pair them up!"

Lucy laughed awkwardly and scratched her cheek.

"Okaaay!" She said and with incredible speed she was at the box, "next question is for Gray," she said and looked at him, he suddenly tensed.

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Gray says, "Last question was horrible, what will happen this time." *shivers

- - - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"from **_AliceWang_**_:_ If you were married to somebody, would you choose … Lucy… Erza or Juvia?" Lucy mumbled and her eyes flickered a little, "and there is a little part that says, ´no lying´"

A hand snaked around Gray's arm and he didn't even have to look to see who it was.

"Gray-sama," Juvia said quietly.

"Gosh..." Gray mumbled and pulled his hand free, "I – I don't know."

"Guess what, that doesn't count!" Natsu said and smirked of Gray's situation.

"Yes, it does!" Gray argued stubbornly. He hurried to his feet and walked with determined steps toward the box and hesitated before he placed a hand on it.

Nothing happened.

"What?" Natsu protested.

"I guess he really doesn't know…" Levy said with a surprised voice.

"Phew," Gray exclaimed and triumphing held a new piece of paper up, "this one is for Lucy. It says, ´ Do you have strong feelings for Gray considering the fact that you were the one who … ´" Gray trailed off and his face turned bright red, "you know what, I think we should skip this one!" he hurried to say.

"No way, what is it?" Erza said curious and jumped to her feet. Gray curled the paper in his fist, and hid it behind his back.

"It's nothing!" he said fast. Erza snorted and reached toward him. He made a jump back, but it only took Erza a few moves to get the paper out of his fingers.

"Hey!" Gray exclaimed in shock and tried to get the paper back, but Erza had already started reading.

"Do you have strong feelings for Gray considering the fact that you were the one who kissed him on your date together?" Erza read and her smile slowly faded.

- - - - - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - -

Erza says, "it's not that I didn't know, it just … annoys me, I guess, to hear it."

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"W-what?" Lucy said and felt a million eyes on her face. She slowly turned red and raised her hands in defense, "i-it was a moment of confusion!"

"It was?" Gray said surprised.

"Don't take it the wrong way," Lucy said to Gray with a flustered voice.

"Y-you kissed?" Loki said stunned and his eyes slowly turned to Gray. Gray sighed and nodded. Loki's eyes twisted in anger and he pressed his lips together in demonstrative silence.

"Why him?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"I – I"

"Just answer the question," Juvia yelled out and everyone made a little jump in surprise. She sat with her hands wrapped together and her eyes clued to the floor, anger and jalousie shinning from her.

"Well…" Lucy began, "the question says nothing about love, so I guess _I do_ have _strong feelings_ for Gray."

Both Loki and Natsu looked uncomfortable, but also relieved that she had expressed it that way. Gray had slowly taken a seat and awkwardly coughed.

Lucy slowly walked over and took a new piece of paper (without burning herself).

"This one is for Erza, from… **_yo_**," Lucy murmured and read it through, her uneasy expression suddenly changed into a huge grin and she giggled silently, Erza immediately tensed "will your rating of Natsu change if you see him naked?"

"What!" Erza exclaimed and the whole room went silent for a second, then Loki broke the silence with a cry in pain.

"_I'm forever scarred_!" He yelled panicking and covered his eyes with both hands.

"I…" Gray began and looked totally lost, "I- um – I need a moment." He pressed a finger toward his forehead and mumbled ´happy place´ to himself in a calming voice.

"Gosh," Natsu said and rolled his eyes.

"Um…" Erza began.

"Are you hesitating?" Lucy said and smirked amused.

"Well…" Erza began.

"You can't be serious," Gazille asked horrified.

"Come on, guys! I don't look that bad!" Natsu said annoyed and crossed his arms.

"Maybe…Yes…" Erza mumbled over the crowd. Everyone went quiet again.

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Loki says, "that was... unexpected." *grins

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"What did you say?" Levy asked with a teasing edge on her voice.

"I said yes," Erza said and flushed.

"Wow…" Loki mumbled, "ak-ward!"

"Shut up!" Erza said and punched a fist down on his head, which made him whine in pain. Natsu laughed triumphing. Erza pulled a new sheet of paper up and read.

"This one is for Gazille from, oh my gosh, **_akiba of the north _**AGAIN, it's kind of a lot of questions…"

"Let's hear," Gazille said and crossed his arms.

"How close is your friendship with Juvia…"

"Well, I guess-"

"… and what is the worst thing you have ever done…" Erza continued.

"You see-"

"… if you wanted to make something different in your life, what would it be?"

"ARE YOU DONE?" Gazille yelled angrily.

"Yeah," Erza nodded and showed him the paper.

"Okay," he thought about it for a second, "I have never really talked to her, joining my previous guild Phantom and coming to this show and answering stupid questions." He said quickly.

"Um, okay," Erza said and sat down while Gazille pulled a new sheet up.

- - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Gazille says, "the trick is to answer quick."

- - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"This is one for Natsu from, **_wendy_**," Gazille mumbled and Natsu flickered

"Wendy sent in a question?" Natsu said surprised.

"That's what the person name says, anyway, what would you rate Gray out of 10… _again _with the ratings." Gazille sighed and threw the paper away while going back to his seat.

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - -

Gray says, "OMG, Wendy is a pervert!" O_O

- - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"0!" Natsu yelled angrily, but that seemed to relieve Gray more than insult him. Natsu walked up to the box and put a hand on it. To his surprise he had to pull his hand back in pain. He looked down on his hand and expanded his eyes in surprise.

"So that's how a burning mark feels," he murmured.

"You got burned!" Juvia asked surprised.

"You _got _to be kidding me!" Gray said annoyed.

"F-fine!" Natsu said angrily, "3, then! OUCH! 5, five okay!" he touched the box and to his obvious relief he could now touch it.

- - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Levy says, "Maybe there is something to the rumors," *teasing smile

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"L-let's get a new question on," Natsu said flustered, "it's for Juvia… from… **_tati888_**"

"For me?" Juvia said and wrapped her hands together.

"Yeah… um, are you going to kill Lucy, know that she have kissed Gray?" Natsu asked and grinned, but his smile faded when he saw Juvia's expression.

- - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - -

Natsu says, "First I thought we could take that question as a joke, but... I swear I saw a bit of serious blood-lust in her eyes." *shiver

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Juvia have strongly considered it," she said without hesitation. Lucy stared at her with shocked eyes and pulled a little away, "but!" Juvia added, "Lucy-san, is my precious friend too, even if she is my rival…"

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Gray says, "that's one of the first times that I… you know… really saw her differently, there's a serious person inside her after all." *slightly smiles*

- - - - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - -

Juvia had gone up and pulled a new question up.

"This question is for Erza-san from,** fairytailloverotaku**," Juvia read, "Erza-sama... who would you prefer to be alone with... gray or Jellal?"

"Gray or J-Jellal?" Erza asked surprised. Her eyes suddenly clued to the ground.

"Jellal?" Lucy said surprised, "Jellal, have hurt us all, why should she pick-"

"Lucy," Gray interrupted and caught her eyes. He shook his head as to say, ´you're wrong´.

- - - - - - -private interview- - - - - - - -

Gray says, "sometimes the one who is hardest to love, is the one's who needs it the most."

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"I would pick…" she began and looked at Gray, "I would be alone with Jellal."

She held Gray's eyes for a few seconds, he gave her a small smile. She sighed and reached down for a new question.

"question from **_JoyDollie_**_,_" Erza mumbled and suddenly smiled again, "it's for Natsu."

"JoyDollie? Why does that sound familiar?" Natsu said wondering.

"Her question is, have your ever been bullied with your hair color? Its girly." Erza said and grinned.

"H-hey!" Natsu said shocked and grabbed a lock of his hair.

"It's true," Gazille said amused.

"Yeah, what about yours!" Natsu snapped.

"My hair is black, your hair is pink!" Gazille said with a smirk.

"B-black hair can be girly… I guess…" he said defensive.

"How is black hair more girly than Pink?" Gray said and lifted an eyebrow.

"What about Golden then?" Natsu said and pointed at Loki.

"Black, golden, blonde, red, and even blue and green is pretty much for all genders?" Loki said and smirked, "only pink is especially feminine."

"Is NOT!" Natsu yelled angrily and grabbed both hands around his hair.

- - - - - - private interview- - - - - - -

Natsu says, "IS NOT! IS NOT!"

- - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"On that note!" I interrupted and everyone turned – Natsu still with both hands clenched around his hair, "we are going to stop here. I'm very sorry to all the questions that I didn't got answered, but…"

"We are not sorry at all!" Gray exclaimed and before I could get another word said everyone had rushed past me.

"Me neither, this is torture!" Loki yelled over his shoulder before disappearing.

"Um…" I mumbled when the room was empty, "I guess that is all from Pandora's box, but if any of you out there want to hear your questions again just write them at the next Pandora's box and you might get in, 'kay" I murmured before I closed the box.

* * *

Erza had escaped toward the pool and stopped by the edge to catch her breath.

"So you ended here too," Gray mumbled behind her. She turned to see Gray with a grin on his face. His chest moving up and down after the run – shirt gone again.

"Oh hi, Gray," Erza said awkwardly and smiled.

"That was a pretty rough one, huh?" Gray mumbled and didn't even want to think about all the people he had to face after this.

"Yeah…" Erza mumbled, "and you're not taking… anything, the wrong way, right?"

"What do you mean," Gray said quietly and walked a little closer with his hands in the pockets.

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Gray says, "Please don't let us have an awkward conversation, please, please, please!"

- - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - -

"The Jellal question," Erza mumbled and took off her shoes.

"Oh… nah," Gray mumbled and grinned. Erza made a relived sigh and sat down on the edge of the pool and dipped her feet into the unusual blue and clean water.

"That's good," she answered. Gray nodded and scratched his cheek.

"I'll see you later, okay," he said and turned to leave.

"Yeah…" she answered and moved her legs back and forth in the cool water.

* * *

In the meantime Natsu and Lucy had hurried back to their room.

"Please, let there be no annoying _note or mission_ in our room," Lucy begged before she opened the door. She opened it slightly and peeped in.

"Here, I'll check," Natsu said sarcastically and moved her aside. He made a ninja-like jump into the room and pressed his fingers together like a gun and pretended to look around the room for any sort of threat.

"I think it's clear," he whispered with a low action-hero-like voice. Lucy giggled, but hurried to put a straight face on.

"Are you sure?" she asked and looked around like she was scared.

"Wait!" he said and held a protecting arm out to stop her in walking further inside, "I think there is a possible threat at nine o'clock!"

"W-what is it?" she asked and covered her mouth with both hands.

"It appears to be a sock," he said dramatically and pointed at one of Lucy's red socks, lying on the bed.

"What is wrong with that," Lucy said on the edge of laughing.

"It is a single sock!" Natsu said and lifted a finger to explain, "normally socks comes in pair, but this sock is alone, which means that there could be a sock-thief inside the room – they are very dangerous."

- - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Lucy says, "Natsu's ability to keep a straight face impresses me a lot." *grin

- - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"I think it's false alarm," Lucy said with a smile and crossed the room. Natsu smiled when she held the other sock up.

"Guess it was." He grinned and jumped onto the bed with a loud sigh. Lucy opened her closet and started to find something to sleep in.

"So…" Natsu began while she looked through her clothes.

"So?" she asked and pulled out a pair of pink pajamas-pants and a black top.

"You kissed Gray," he said with a serious voice.

"Gnnn!" she exclaimed and stumbled in her own feet.

"Why?" he asked annoyed and put both hands behind his head, "why him?"

"I don't know," she mumbled and hurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, "it just … happened." She said behind the closed door.

"I figured that would be your response," he said and sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said and tried to make it sound final, but Natsu kept going.

"So you regret it?" he asked.

"None of your business," she snapped and Natsu heard the water starting to run.

"How is it _not _my business?" he asked annoyed.

"This discussion is o-ver," Lucy said stubbornly.

"it is not-"

"Natsu, just stop!" she said annoyed. Natsu moaned a ´fine´ and rolled onto his back and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**MISSION TIIIIIIIIME! : D**

**You guys can now get a new member into the game. It can be a boy or a girl. **

**Just pick any character you want to check into the hotel (from Fairy Tail of course) xD **

**- I have read all the Manga and seen all the episodes, so it can be aaaaaaaanybody. ^^**

**RULES: **

**no rules. : P **


	10. New Person at the Hotel

**Hi guys. : )**

**IF YOU WONDER: **

**GEZZ! I got another error (type 1 this time) But I think I know what's wrong. You know all those people who always write ´Disclaimed, I don't own anything-bla bla bla´! I have always thought "Damn! We know you don't own it! Get over it!" hehehe *akward laugh* turns out that they were actually smarter than me. I got errors because I didn't write it. xD**

**So now you know! Always write disclaimer (or get annoying errors) - they show up because of other things too, but that is one of them. **

**SOOOO Disclaimer: Surprise! Surprise! I'm not the maker of Fairy Tail. **

* * *

ParaTail hotel. Chapter 10. 

Lucy yawned at the breakfast table and bit down on her bagel.

"Do you think we're actually going to get a normal _relaxing_ day today?" Loki said with a grin and poured some juice into his glass.

"I think you're dreaming," Levy said and grinned, "but I hope you're right."

"Pass me the butter," Natsu mumbled and waved toward the butter.

"Maybe, we are allowed to go to the beach," Loki continued and slid the butter toward Natsu with one finger.

"Or maybe the Guild," Erza said and smiled.

"Yeah, I feel kind of trapped sometimes," Lucy admitted and took another bite.

"Hey, guys," Gray interrupted and gestured toward the door. It were opening and revealing a tall guy in a suit with a silver plate.

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Loki says, "no beach, I guess." *sigh

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - -

The plate stopped beside Juvia and she looked at the person for a second, before she took the paper like it was a dangerous bomb.

"T-the paper says," she began and started reading while the tall guy in the suit took his leave, "Hi guys, guess what! Another Mission is ready to create some chaos here at the hotel. We asked the viewers to bring in a new player, and the person will be revealed later at the pool. Dress nice and give the new guest a warm welcome…"

"You got to be kidding me!" Natsu interrupted and stared at Juvia like it was all her fault.

- - - - - -Private interview- - - - - -

Gazille says, "A new person? Huh, no sweat!"

- - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"Should Juvia continue?" Juvia asked hesitant.

"Don't mind him," Lucy said and punched Natsu on the shoulder and made him shut up with an annoyed expression.

"Okay… it has the list of people who was voted for," Juvia told, "they are… Mira-Jane."

"Mira-san!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile.

"Jellal…"

"What?" Erza asked stunned, and stared at her.

"Lisanna…"

"Really? Lisanna might come!" Natsu yelled with a huge smile.

"Cana…"

"Hope she brings more booze!" Gazille said with a grin.

"And … Zeref," Juvia ended.

"Zeref?" Gray asked and raised an eyebrow. Juvia nodded.

"There's one more thing…" she said and looked very uncomfortable.

"Oh no, what's the catch?"

"If a girl is checking in… two other girl will go home… and if a guy is checking in, a boy and a girl is thrown out at the next elimination – the next person checking in has immunity and can't get send home."

Silence … …

* * *

(VERY LONG COMMERSIAL BREAK!)

* * *

(IT'S NOW NIGHT-TIME AND EVERYONE HAS CHANGED INTO THEIR NICE CLOTHE AND IS WAITING BY THE POOL FOR THE NEXT CONTESTANT TO ARRIVE)

- - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - -

Lucy says, "I hope Mira-chan is coming, it would be nice to see her again. I don't know how I would react to Zeref coming…"

- - - - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"Hi guys," I said and appeared toward them, "Are you all excited to see who the next contestant is?"

- - - - - - - -Private interview - - - - - - -

Loki says, "Argh, no! It means that someone is going to mess up the game and send one of us home…" *Nervous

- - - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - -

Everyone nodded, but their eyes flickered slightly. Natsu turned his gaze and looked over at Erza. She looked more nervous than any other.

"It's okay," Natsu whispered to her and she made a small jump in surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said and hurried to put her familiar _calm face_ back on.

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Erza says, "I can't deny that I'm a little nervous for maybe getting Jellal here." *looks away

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"Okay guys," I said and everyone stiffen a little, "I'll now tell you who did not get in."

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Gray says, "Yeah of course, just torture us, that totally fine!" *roll eyes

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - -

"The 2 lowest voted people is, Zeref (1 vote) and Lisanna (2 votes)."

"Ohh," Natsu said a little disappointed.

"On second place is a tie between Cana (3 votes) and Mira-Jane (3 votes)."

"Oh, Mira-san did not make it," Lucy said disappointed.

"Darn, Cana could have given us some heavy parties," Gazille said with a grin.

"So that only leaves…" I said with a smile, "Jellal (6 votes)."

- - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Erza says, "…" *surprised and nervous

- - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - -

"I'm very honored," a voice sounded behind them and everyone spun around in surprise and glared into the face of a blue-haired boy with his back leaned toward the wall behind him. He grinned when they all stared at him and started to walk toward them. He was wearing a relaxing green shirt and a pair of jeans. When he looked up the hair brushed away and showed his long tattoo-looking mark down his eye.

"Jellal?" Gray said and raised an eyebrow.

"Nicely spotted," Jellal said and smiled. Gray opened his mouth.

"So," I broke through before anyone else could speak, "Jellal will live in a 'solo'-house for now, but tomorrow he will take a guys place with a girl of his choice."

"You said that a guy_ and_ a girl was getting eliminated," Lucy said carefully.

"Yes," I said and turned to her, "Tomorrow Jellal will take one of the guy's place and send him home, _and then,_ we'll have another real elimination were a girl is getting thrown home, but here's the catch – the girl Jellal ends with is safe too."

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Gray says, "no matter what, it kinda sucks to be us guys."

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"So Jellal," I said and turned toward him, "do you have any girl in mind?"

"Yes… but I'll like some time to think about it anyway," he said and flickered his eyes quickly toward Erza.

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Gazille says, "I'm really in trouble, I guess, Jellal really have a thing for Erza, so I might end in a dangerous position."

- - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - -

* * *

**All the pairs recovered from the shock and started to head home after a while. **

"Erza," a voice called and Erza felt a hand clench around her wrist and pull her into the shadows.

"J-Jellal?" Erza said surprised and stumbled toward him.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a grin.

"You… should be in jail," she said with a small voice. His smile disappeared.

"Don't ask," he mumbled and pulled her into his arms. She made a surprised gasp when he put his arms around her.

"I missed you," he said quietly.

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Erza says, "I did miss him, but it's complicated. More complicated than before."

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"Jellal," Erza murmured and gently pushed him away, "I should go back."

He looked confused for a second. Then he let his hands drop.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked and lifted a hand toward her cheek. She moved a little away and he held his hand outstretched for a second and then let it drop.

"You are," he concluded.

"You just appeared!" Erza protested, "I haven't seen you for so long, because you ended in jail – maybe sentenced to death – and then you appear and expect me to run love-struck into your arms," she rolled her eyes, "you mustn't know me at all."

"Erza-" he began stunned, but she had already turned and faded into the dark.

* * *

**Mission Time! **

**Who will you pair Jellal up with? Remember that whichever girl you throw out, her partner will be send home. **


	11. Plan of Revenge

**Hi guys. : ) **

**I have really nothing to say up here, except that your votes were killing me. LOl! Enjoy. ^^**

**Now the pointless, but necessary Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Gasp!) **

* * *

ParaTail hotel. Chapter 11. 

"Erza?" Gray's voice asked sleepily when he turned around a corner and found the red-haired girl sit on the top of the stairs to the dinning room. Her head was bent over and her eyes were deep and thoughtful.

When she heard him call her name she lifted her head in surprise. Gray raised an eyebrow of her.

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - -

Erza says, "that's weird, I didn't hear him at all, I can't believe I let my guard down."

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"Good morning," Erza hurried to say in a flustered voice and hurried to her feet. She stumbled a little - she hadn't realized how long she had been sitting in the same position. The dark-haired mage was standing with a towel over his bare shoulders and a pair of blue trunks (not yet lost them).

"You're here early," Gray said and scratched his messy black hair.

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Erza says, "I have been here for hours already. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what Jellal said to me yesterday."

- - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"I could say the same to you," Erza responded casually and dusted herself off.

"Touché," Gray admitted, "but I have been getting up early the last couple of days, because the temperature is going up," Gray explained and made a face, "it's impossible to sleep in this dying heat! So I take a dip in the pool every morning to cool off."

"It's not that bad," Erza mumbled and gestured to her long jeans.

"Um, Ice mage," Gray said and pointed at himself with a thumb.

"Touché," Erza mimicked his words. Gray grinned at her.

"I'm sure you can go in and get some breakfast, they open really early," Gray told her and gestured toward the dinning room, but Erza hurried to shake her head.

"I'm not really hungry, I just needed some air," she told him, "but thanks."

"Okay then," he said and started walking again, but stopped instantly, "oh yeah! By the way Erza…" he said and looked at her with a straight face.

"What?" she asked surprised and stopped in the middle of a step. Gray turned and looked unsure for a second, but then he looked up with sure eyes.

"If that Jellal-guy bothers you, we're all here for you," he told her.

"Huh?" she asked surprised, "where did that come from?"

"Not only me," Gray said and ignored her question, "Lucy, Loki, Juvia and even that flame-eating idiot will always help you if you need it, I'm sure Gazille and Levy would help you too," He said with a grin face, "so cheer up okay?"

He turned and rounded a corner toward the pool. Erza heard the splash of water when he cut through the surface.

She looked down and clenched her fist without a word.

* * *

Lucy pulled up her hair in a ponytail and got ready to head over for breakfast. Natsu was sleeping peacefully behind her and she decided not to wake him.

She spun around a couple of times and admired her new red summer dress in the mirror. She smiled at her own reflection before she turned and walked out the door. She opened the door and took a step out, when someone suddenly walked into her out of nowhere and she turned surprised.

"Oh, I'm sor-" she trailed off, when she looked into a pair of grey eyes with a long mark down one eye.

"Don't worry about it," Jellal answered with an unsure smile.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "I don't know how to think about Jellal. On one side he was a crazy murder once, who gave Erza a lot of hard times, but on the other side he has changed and Erza trust him… more or less." *small smile

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"I have never gotten a chance to talk with you alone before," Jellal said and put a hand on her shoulder. She shook him off.

"We have never had an opportunity," Lucy responded.

"Would you mind me asking you some questions?" Jellal asked hesitant and let his hand drop down his side.

"No," Lucy murmured.

"For starters: Do you hate me?" he said and Lucy took a step back in surprise.

- - - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - -

Lucy says, "right to the point with this guy, huh?"

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Well, I have never really…" she began and scratched her cheek, "I guess I never have gotten a chance to get my own opinion of you…"

"What do you mean?" Jellal said and smiled amused. Lucy blushed by the awkward moment.

"Well… I have never really met you – only known that you hurt Erza a lot, and for that I hated you… but then she said you were good enough…. And then I thought that too, but I have never have had to state my own… conclusion."

- - - - - - - - Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "Og my gosh, I'm babbling." *facepalm

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"Hmm…" Jellal mumbled and thought about it.

"You look like I just gave you a very hard math question," Lucy said and rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's very hard to solve. Me plus Erza equals complicated…"

"Multiplied with an evil spirit and you get hatred," Lucy finished.

"But Wait! What if I divide with some remorse," Jellal tried.

"Add an apology and you might get a friendship," Lucy suggested.

"Hmm… my equation doesn't quite add up," Jellal sighed and leaned up against a tree nearby. Lucy sighed too and closed her eyes.

"I was never good with math, but I know Erza," she finally told him, "if you want her to accept you again you'll have to earn it."

"I know," Jellal murmured and looked up at the sky, "I just don't know what to do."

* * *

**While all this happened Loki and Levy was having a discussion in their house.**

"Why do you always go to see that, Gazille-guy?" Loki asked annoyed.

"Why do you care?" Levy said and grabbed her brush to quickly tame her messy blue hair.

"Why do I care? Oh, I don't know! Maybe because you are my partner and I can't trust you _at all_," Loki said a little too loud.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Levy asked stunned and put the brush back on the table with a hard thud.

"You would throw me out anytime for him. We are partners, but I can't trust you at all," Loki said frustrated.

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Levy says, "True! I would ditch Loki for Gazille anytime!"

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"That's not the truth and you know it," Levy said and got ready to leave, but Loki grabbed her arm.

"You love him don't you?" Loki asked hard. His golden eyes caught Levy instantly.

"W-well… You're one to talk! Don't you have something for Lucy?" she yelled and tried not to flicker her eyes, "you would pick her over me too."

"What?" Loki asked stunned, "I would never let the girl down I am partner with."

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Loki says, "Even though I have some affection to Lucy, Levy was the one who saved me at the elimination and I'm thankful for that, therefore I am not going to let her down before I have paid her back – but I need to trust her too."

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Don't give me that," Levy said and rolled her eyes, "you think you're a real _womanizer_ or something, but guess what! Here's one girl you wont-"

She was stopped when his lips gently pressed against hers. Loki pulled away with a flustered expression, almost like he couldn't believe himself. Levy stared into space for a long second. Then she gasped back to reality.

"Y-you…" Levy began with flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry?" Loki said and it almost sounded like a question. Levy clenched her fist like she wanted to hit him, but then she took a deep breathe and relaxed with a loud exhale.

"W-we have to go to the_ thing_…" Levy began and her eyes flickered back and forth in suppressed anger.

"What thing?" Loki asked surprised.

"The thing! The Jellal-thing," Levy murmured and brushed a hair away from her face.

"Oh, okay," Loki answered awkwardly.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Levy says, "Oh gosh, he is a good kisser! No! No! he is a good kisser, damn it!" *smacks cheeks

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Loki!" Levy said and grabbed his arm with determination.

"What?" he asked surprised. His golden eyes shone in the light from the sun outside and Levy took a minute before she answed.

"This stays between you and me," she said with a serious voice.

"Yes! Definitely!" Loki agreed. They both nodded in agreement and walked out of the door.

* * *

**(TIME FOR THE KIND-OF-ELIMINATION)**

Everyone had gathered in the dinning room for breakfast and there was small chatter between everyone. Everyone except Jellal was there.

"Erza!" Natsu called and pointed at the jar of butter next to her. She reached over and gave it to him. He spread the butter on his bread and handed it toward Loki - who was sitting and looking at his piece of bread with faraway eyes.

"Want butter?" Natsu asked and shook it beside his face. He blinked a few times and turned his head with a surprised expression.

"Sorry what?" he asked.

"What's up with_ you_?" Natsu asked and put the butter next to his plate.

"Nothin'" Loki murmured back and grabbed the butter without using it.

"Yeah, you have been spacing out all morning," Lucy agreed.

"Really…" Loki murmured avoiding, "butter?" he offered.

"Yeah, sure – change the subject," Lucy grinned and received the butter.

"Hallo guys," my voice broke through, beside me Jellal stood with a serious expression and hands in his pockets, "it's time for Jellal to choose which girl he wants to pair up with."

"Now?" Levy asked surprised, "we in the middle of eating… isn't that kind of… sudden."

"I guess," I murmured, "anyway, turn your chairs this way and listen up, because we're going to have a _kind-of_-elimination right here." I pointed at the ground were I stood.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Gray says, "Yeah, don't bother give us a little time to prepare." *nervous

- - - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"The decision have been – to my huge surprise – very tight," I explained, "I thought it would be pretty much one-sided (you probably know what I mean), but there have been a heavy fight between two girl. Erza of course and…. Levy"

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Levy says, "I have had a heavy fight over _Jellal_? With_ Erza_?" *raise eyebrow

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

(**By the way, I had to re-write the story 3 times because your votes kept changing – gezz, you guys!) **

"At first Levy was ahead with a few votes, but then they tied – and then Erza's votes went up – then it tied – then Levy were ahead – then Erza – then they tied… okay you get the point," I said when Gray and Loki started to give me looks, "In the end Levy have 7 votes and Erza have 11 votes."

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Levy says, "Oh my gosh… I just realized that… if Erza get's together with Jellal…"

- - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - -

"That unfortunately means that Gazille will have to go home," I told them.

"I don't really car-" Gazille began, but was cut off by a cry in protest.

"NOO!" Levy exclaimed horrified, "you can't send him home!"

"I don't – the majority of the viewers did," I explained to her in calm voice.

"No! No! No!" Levy said angrily and shook her head, "the viewers just got him into the game and now they throw him home-" she lost trail of words, when a pair of huge palm fell on her small shoulders.

"Levy," Gazille said and caught her eyes, "It's fine. I don't even want to be in this weird game."

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"But…" Levy said and they both ignored my protest, "I'll miss you…"

"Don't get all sentimental with me - play on without me," he told her and smirked.

"I guess," she said and looked down.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Levy says, "I feel bad that I didn't get to tell him that I kissed Loki – I feel like I should have…" *sad face

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"See ya," Gazille said with a small gesture to the others before he turned and walked out of the door, leaving Levy confused and sad behind him. Levy stretched her hand in the direction that Gazille had gone and opened her mouth, but he had already disappeared down the stairs.

Erza had been so busy watching the scene between Levy and Gazille that she hadn't noticed Jellal walking toward her. Before she knew it the scent of a rose were just outside her.

She turned her head slightly and looked into Jellal's warm eyes, he held a rose in his outstretched hand: The same kind of rose that you gave to your partner under the eliminations.

"Will you be my partner?" Jellal asked with a small smile.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - -

Erza says, "I don't think I have a choice. But I guess I... don't... hate it." *looks down

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

Erza nodded slightly and took his rose without a trace of emotion. Jellal smiled unsure.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Jellal says, "I really have a hard time figuring her out. Does she like me or hate me? I would rather have her yelling ´Leave me alone your jerk! ´, Then all this silent-stuff." *sigh

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - - -

"Anyway," Natsu broke through, "I'm still starving!"

Jellal raised an eyebrow of him, but kept quiet. Erza smiled relieved.

"Yeah, let's eat," she murmured and hurried to sit down at the table next to Natsu.

"You're always hungry," Gray told Natsu and rolled his eyes before taking a seat. Juvia hurried to join him; she had mostly kept her distance during all this. Levy was still standing at the same spot and turned to look at everyone.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Levy says, "I'll never forget what you did to me, but I'll never let you know I remember ! You think you can sit and pretend that nothing just happened, let's see how I think about that. You betrayed me at the elimination and now you send my true love home. I wont forgive you. Erza."

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"You're not exactly a light-eater either," Natsu responded to Grays comment and started to drink his juice. Jellal had in the meantime taken a seat on the other side of Erza.

"Can I ask something?" he asked Erza.

"Go ahead," she murmured while taken a bite of toast.

"Are those two, like brothers or something?"

Natsu immediately spit all his orange juice out and soaked the whole table in shock. Gray almost choked on his bread and coughed heavily with a surprise expression.

"E-excuse me!" He yelled when he regained the ability to speak. Lucy burst out in laughter and Juvia covered her mouth in amusement.

"Related to_ him_!" Natsu yelled and pointed at Gray with his empty glass.

"I am guessing… no?" Jellal said unsure.

"Absolutely no!" Natsu said and banged his glass on the table.

"If_ he_ had been related to me, he wouldn't have looked that ridiculous!" Gray snapped.

"What!" Natsu yelled and suddenly forgot all about Jellal.

"I said: if you were – wow!" Gray exclaimed when Natsu's glass came flying through the air. He dodged and the glass shattered in a million pieces against the floor.

"Shut up!" Natsu said with a clenched fist. Everything turned silent for a second, then Gray gritted his teeth in anger.

"Did you just throw that at me!" He yelled and picked up a pancake filled with sticky syrup.

"Hehe, maybe I di-" he stopped when the pancake covered his eyes and slowly slid down his surprise face. Syrup dripped from his bangs and he stood shocked for a second.

"G-Gray-sama," Juvia began, "you should probably move."

"Ha! What's he going to do?" he said and laughed, "he couldn't even dodg-" he was cut off when he was soaked in apple juice. He coughed and looked at Natsu, who were standing with an empty glass (Erza's glass).

"You didn't!" Gray said and picked up another pancake.

And that was the start of a sticky food fight between Natsu and Gray, while everybody else slowly moved out of the room – not bothering stopping them.

* * *

"It's better than a fist-fight," Erza said to Lucy when they came outside. Lucy nodded agreeing.

"At least it only food-" Loki trailed off when the sound of shattering glass echoed around them – followed by the sound of breaking wood and curses, "never mind," Loki mumbled.

"I never knew they hated each other this much," Jellal murmured.

"They don't hate each other," Lucy said and rolled her eyes.

"They just want to surpass each other in_ everything_ – and while they did that they learned all the tricks to trigger each other off," Erza explained.

"I never learned how their brains work," Loki admitted.

"Takes practice," Lucy agreed, "right, Levy? … Levy?"

They all turned and looked after the blue-haired girl, but she was nowhere to be found.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Erza says, "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since the first glass was thrown – guess she was smart and snuck out earlier." *smile

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"I'll go look for her," Loki said and gave everyone a quick wave before he ran off.

"Okay, see you," Lucy began, but he was already off.

"Juvia will go to her room," Juvia told them with a smile.

"Oh… are you sure," Lucy said and her eyes suddenly flickered.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Lucy says, "No! Don't leave me alone with those two! It's too awkward!"

- - - - - - - - Private interview ends- - - - - - - - -

"I want to be there when Gray-sama comes home," she explained with a smile.

"Um, I will go wait for Natsu in my room too," she hurried to say.

"I don't think you have to," Erza suddenly said and an iron hand was put on her shoulder. She made a little whine, when she looked into Erza's hard eyes, "I insist that you stay!"

"O-okay, I guess I don't _have _to go," Lucy said with a small voice.

"Let's find a place to sit and talk," Jellal suggested. Both girls turned to look at him, "I mean, I just came in, maybe you could explain the game for me and what I should and shouldn't do – and stuff."

"I guess we could," Erza said unsure.

"That's a good idea – first of all: fear Pandora's box!" Lucy said seriously.

"What's that?" Jellal asked surprised.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough," Lucy said gloomily.

* * *

**Meanwhile Loki was looking around for Levy and found her sitting on a huge rock outside the hotel. She was hugging her curled up legs and stared at the sun play on the surface of pond nearby.**

The rock was almost taller then Loki and he could only lean against it on the side. Levy didn't even move when he coughed next to her.

"Hey Levy," he began, but she didn't answer. He sighed, "Come on! Climb down." He begged.

"No," she answered simply.

"Then how am I supposed to talk with you?" he asked.

"Come up," Levy said logically.

"You want me to climb up there?" Loki asked surprised. She moved a little to the side to make space for him. He groaned and rolled his eyes, but grabbed around the top of the rock and lifted his body up with ease.

"Okay, I'm here," he said and scooted over next to her.

"Yeah," she murmured. Her eyes never left the sparkling water. He followed her gaze and laughed when he saw what she was really looking at. A family of ducks was gliding across the surface of the pond.

"You like ducks?" he asked with a grin.

"Why did you come?" she asked and ignored his question.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay – I know you like Gazille – how could I _not _notice when you're my partner," he said and smiled unsure.

"I hate her," Levy suddenly said and buried her face in her knees, "I have never hated anybody before, but I hate her!"

"Who?" Loki asked surprised and put a hand on her shoulders and noticed that they were shaking slightly.

"Erza…" Levy murmured into her knees, "She ruined everything."

"It was not her choice-"

"Don't you dare defend her!" Levy exclaimed and lifted her head to glare at Loki, small tears was falling down her cheeks, "she ruins everything. The elimination and now this"

"Elimination? What did she do?" Loki asked confused.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter anymore!" More tears fell down her cheeks.

"I – I'm sorry," Loki exclaimed surprised and instinctively reached out to remove her tears, but she pulled away.

- - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - - -

Loki says, "I want to comfort her, but she is so blinded by her 'lost love' that she doesn't think clearly. I would know."

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Don't apologize," Levy said and removed her tears like they were annoying bugs.

"Levy, you would feel better if you came back and talked with everybody," Loki assured her, but she shook her head.

"I actually want to talk to you alone," she told him and released her legs so they fell over the edge and made them swing back and forth. Her eyes still sad, but no more tears fell.

"About what?" Loki asked. She removed a hair from her face and looked at the ground underneath them.

"I want you to help me get revenge over Erza," she said straight to the point.

"Uh… what?" Loki said stunned.

- - - - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Loki says, "I didn't think Levy could hold a grudge against anyone – and certainly not want revenge." *surprised

- - - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"I'm not trying to get her send home or anything… I just want…" she didn't finish her sentence.

"Levy, I can't do that," Loki said and put a hand on her shoulder, "and you shouldn't try either, you're not that kind of girl."

"Wasn't…" Levy corrected him.

"Stop it!" Loki said and grabbed both her shoulder and turned her toward him, "you'll get over this and then you will feel even worse about getting back on Erza-"

"You said you couldn't trust me," Levy broke in and Loki stopped for second, her subject-changes really annoyed him by now, "if you do this for me, I give you my word that I will never play against you. I will always help you and make sure you stay."

"I don't need that promise," Loki said and looked away, "I couldn't care less about getting send home – it's sad to be separated from my friends, but I would rather go home than lose my friendship with everyone - a lot of the viewers want me home anyway."

"Please Loki, just hear my plan – it's very simple, but I need you," she begged. He sighed and let his hands drop from her shoulders. She took that as a, ´fine ´.

"I want you to seduce Erza and break her heart," Levy said seriously.

"Ha!" Loki said and suddenly smirked, "I don't think I could do that if I _wanted_ to."

"Will you try?" Levy begged.

"It will be no use," Loki answered simply.

"Do you swear to try?" Levy asked. Loki opened his mouth, but Levy kept going, "do you swear that if she sit alone you will go over and ask ´what's wrong ´. If she hugs you, you will hug her back. If she kisses you, you'll kiss back. If she says she loves you, you'll say ´I love you too´, until the day you break her heart?" Levy said with obvious excitement.

"Don't make me-"

"Please Loki," Levy said and grabbed both his hands, "Please promise me."

"I…" he said with a hesitant voice, "I would feel terrible."

"Do it for me! I will support you all the way," she begged.

"What if you get send home?" Loki said suspicious.

"Then you have to continue the plan without me," Levy insisted.

"Why would I-" Levy placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Please," she whispered in his ear, "Please do this for me."

"You're not yourself."

"Please," she said again. Loki sighed.

"I will try, but Erza is _not_ going to fall for me," Loki murmured.

"Thank you," Levy said relived and let her forehead fall down on his shoulder. He felt her body shake lightly while she cried by his shoulder. He put both hands around her and got surprised how small and fragile she was in his arms.

"Don't cry," Loki whispered with a calm voice.

- - - - - - - -Private interview- - - - - - - -

Loki says, "I don't feel uncomfortable when girls cry by my side, but this is different, it's almost painful to see such a cheerful girl break down beside me. Such a strong girl turn so fragile."

- - - - - - - -Private interview ends- - - - - - - -

"Don't cry," he repeated and looked back down at the pond were the ducks still swam around. Unaware of all the confusion and conflicts only a few steps from them.

* * *

**That became so long. xDD**

**MISSION TIME! **

**I want to make a fun chapter before the elimination, so next time there will be a huge party. Say a sentence that someone says at the party. **

**Write like this! **

**Speaker: _**

**Sentence:_**

**RULES!**

**1) NO I LOVE YOU's (you probably get that by now)**

**2)**** No telling about Levy and Loki's plan - there can be hints in your sentence, but no directly saying ´Levy want to get you thrown out´- stuff. I'll jodge if your sentence says too much about it and if I think it says too much I wont have it in the chapter (so just don't 'kay)**

**3)**** You can do all sort of crazy things (they are drunk after all), but have them keep their clothes on - fanfic have given me a warning. LOL! **


	12. Sorry guys

**hi Guys. **

**Okay, something really annoying has happened, but I didn't want to make this an "authors note" chapter, so I'm making the characters explain... that works, right?**

* * *

**"**Hi all of you out there," Lucy said and waved awkwardly at the camera, "we have a problem."

"Way to go with the positivity," Gray murmured and shook his head. Lucy send him a glare and continued.

"Gray, Natsu and I are here-"

"Hey!" Natsu said and lifted a thumbs up when his name was mentioned.

"Guys! Please!" Lucy said and gestured to the camera, "we need to get this message out. We haven't uploaded anything for a zillion years." the boys made uncomfortable expressions.

"That is probably best... I really don't like that party..." Natsu said gloomily, "it's already written and edited, but luckily not uploaded."

"You were a jerk at that party!" Gray snapped and smacked him over the head. Natsu jumped up in anger.

"You were not ´mister innocent´ either!" Natsu smirked and Gray tensed by the memory.

"Ignore them," Lucy said and rolled her eyes, "As I was saying! Gray, Natsu and I, are here to inform you why there will be no more episodes/chapters. AND! Before you flame the hell out of us!" Lucy said and held a stopping finger up, "let me explain."

"So why was it again?" Gray asked and a big question-mark appeared over his face.

"It was probably the language and content!" Natsu suggested.

"We did rate it ´T´," Gray said wondering.

"Guys, it's not that," Lucy said and send them a be-quiet-and-listen-glare, "we actually had no idea that we broke the rules, before we were informed."

"That's the Fairy Tail way!" Natsu said with a clenched fist.

"Maybe, but that means that this is over..." Lucy said, "it was against the rules to ask the reviewers about stuff."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked and looked at her with surprised eyes.

"We apparently asked them to put sentences and stuff into the story..." Lucy said and suddenly looked tense.

"WAIT!" Gray exclaimed and stared at the camera. Slowly he lifted an accusing finger, "D-does that mean they put sentences into our date?" Lucy nodded slowly and Gray widen his eyes, "You're the reason I can't sleep at night! and... at the party... YOU GUYS MADE ME SING-"

"Gray shut up!" Lucy said and smacked him over the head. Natsu chuckled.

"Hi guys, what are you doing in here?" Jellal asked out of nowhere and stepped into the camera view.

"ParaTail Hotel is over," Natsu explained.

"Huh?" Jellal said stunned and looked into the camera, "why?"

"We can't ask the reviewers for questions..." Gray murmured and rubbed his sore head.

"B-but that mean that I have to go back to-"

"Jellal Fernandes!" a deep voice called.

"Oh snap," Jellal said and sighed, when two guards grabbed both his hands.

"According to your contract, you will be escorted back to prison if you in any way was send home from this game," the guard read from a piece of paper. Jellal sighed.

"My only hope was to win this game, but oh well..." he shrugged his shoulders and followed the guards.

"That's not gonna cheer Erza up," Natsu said with a frown.

"And I guess Loki is my spirit again," Lucy said and sighed, "it's going to be awkward..."

"Definitely," Natsu and Gray agreed.

"Hey! Can't we just rewrite the chapters so it's legal or whatever," Gray said and felt awkward saying the word "legal".

"We were thinking about that," Lucy explained, "but then we realized that that would ruin the point of this story."

"You might be right," Natsu agreed.

"Anyway, just a last thing," Lucy said and looked at the camera, "don't go flame the person who informed us of these rules, the last thing we want is an enemy, so please."

"We had a friend who wrote a nasty comment to one of those people," Gray said and sighed, "we had to switch account, because that rule-person kept stalking our stories..."

"On that happy note!" Natsu said and lifted an eyebrow at Gray, "it had been ... fun... see you guys!"

They all waved.


End file.
